Grazer Tales
by wheredidallthedreamersgo
Summary: Wally Grazer, one of the first 9, Is in Charming helping SAMCRO when he gets a call from his ex telling him his youngest daughter up and LEFT and is making her way to the west coast to see him. This was a crappy summary. Sorry. (OC Opie)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Wally Grazer answer your god damn phone. I swear."  
"If you don't answer this god damn phone...God damn it Bear. "  
"If we were still together, I'd break up with you."  
"I swear if you're dead. I'm going to bring you back just so I can kill you again."  
"You GOD DAMN MAN ANSWER YOUR PHONE. It's about Audrey."

Wally Grazer chuckled as he listened to his wife voice messages but frowned when he heard the last one. He quickly walked out of the club house and sat at the furthest picnic table and dialed his ex's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Yeah?"  
"What's wrong with Audrey?"  
"Let me just tell you what's wrong with your god damn kid. She's making as she calls it the great migration west. Broke up with her boyfriend of six years. Quit her job, sold all of her stuff and took a break from school and is making her way out west to "find herself" whatever the fuck that even means. Plans to go to something called Burning Man? Whatever the fuck that is. Wally, She's coming out your way. Find out what the fuck is her problem."  
"What? Sarah. What do you mean she's coming out my way? I'm only here for a short time."  
"I tried telling her that but nope. She's as hardheaded as she is tall. But she didn't want to hear it. Wanted to surprise her dad. Be on the look out, Bear. Have your phone on and nearby in case she decided to call you on one of those god damn pre-paids. I got a god damn post card in the mail yesterday. What is this the sixties? I swear Wally she is all you. Just fucking up and left Pittsburg. JJ is a fucking mess."  
"I don't give a good god damn about that boy, Sarah. When did she leave? How is she getting here?"  
"I guess about a week and a half ago. And on that old god damn bike of yours. Fixed it all up. I swear she's too god damn old to wanting to be like her daddy."  
"Damn it, Sarah. I'll keep an eye out. God damn it."

Wally Grazer flipped the phone shut and shook his head but he couldn't help but smile. His little girl had always talked about exploring the west coast and traveling. He remembered the fights He and his then wife would have with their daughter about going to burning man and coming out with him to visit the other First Nine. Now here was was doing it all on her own.

"Everything okay Grazer?" Clay Morrow asked sitting across from him. Wally huffed and nodded. "Kid is coming out this way. Pissed the ex off. On a finding herself type of thing." He said smiling and shaking his head. Clay chuckled and patted his arm. "Let me know when to expect her. Gem will put her up." Wally nodded watching Clay stand and walk away. Calling to some one to get back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"You hear from her yet, Bear?"  
"No, Sarah I haven't I'd tell you if I did. Stop worrying she'll be fine. I gotta go."

Wally Grazer flipped the phone shut and paced around the Teller-Morrow lot wondering where the fuck his kid was. It had been a month since she left Pennsylvania and he heard from her once. It was a week ago telling him she would see him soon. He put the phone in his pocket and pulled out a wrench to start working on the car in front of him. He punched the car in front of him.

The man was frustrated and worried and He fucking hated it. He hadn't felt this way since he and Sarah divorced and took the girls and moved to Pennsylvania. Sarah hated the heat the club was getting and was worried about the kids. He lost his relationship with his older daughter Avery. She believed what she wanted to about the club and her father. They barely spoke even though, he made every attempt he could to keep some kind of relationship with her. But that's hard when only one person wants it and the other doesn't. Not Audrey though, Audrey was his girl. She called him every chance she got. Cheered him on wanted to know everything that was going on. Would beg her mother to see him til the woman wanted to pull her hair out of her head. They were good til she met that god damn boy friend JJ. her bi-weekly calls became weekly then every other week. After that you can imagine that the calls became few and far in between.

"You okay, brother?" Wally looked to his left at the bearded man standing just a ways away from him. He eyed the man frowning. Before he could speak a bike pulled up into the lot and parked. Wally looked over and smiled recognizing the bike immediately.

He threw the wrench back in the tool box and jogged over to the bike. The rider dismounted and pushed her sunglasses on the top of her head. She was in the middle of yawning when she was scooped up and twirled around. She was squeezed tight before being set down. "Audrey Rae you pull a god damn stunt like that again and I promise you it'll be the lst thing you ever do." His daughter pulled away and smirked at him. "Whatever you say, pa." She said with a slight twang that melted her poor fathers heart. The man laughed and hugged her again kissing her head.

Audrey Rae Grazer was 5'10 and 140lbs long wavy red hair that covered most of her chest, deep emerald eyes that had gold star burst around the pupil and covered head to toe in freckles. She was leggy and hippy. She had a long slender and nose and pull peachy lips and a very angular face. She was a pretty chubby kid growing up but grew into her own. She was muscular that was for sure. Most of her family said she took after her mother and her mothers side of the family in the way of her looks and body shape.

She was gifted with and hour glass figure and She thank whatever god there was for the ass she had. Because no one on her mothers side and this included her mother had an ass. Where her mannerisms, attitude and hobbies were concerned she was told that she took after her father. That was always said in such away that it was supposed to be bad. Her mothers family never cared much for her father. But when it came down do it. Audrey really didn't give a flying fuck what those people thought about the way she acted or what she liked to do.

"Before you start, pa. I went to the Salt Flats in Bonneville Utah stayed there a couple days watching the races there and then on to Burning Man in Black Rock Desert in Nevada. Stayed a lot longer there than I anticipated and lost my phone on the way." Audrey said stretching. Her back cracked and she groaned before straightening up.

"You race?" Wally asked nodding to the bike. Audrey sighed sadly and shook her head. "Nah. Didn't want to make any of those boys cry. Ya know? Thought Why race them when I can race my pa? So whenever yer ready I'm ready." She shot her dad a wink and smiled brightly.

She looked over his shoulder to the on lookers and looked back down to her appearance. She and her clothes were covered in dust, mud, and grease and was sun burnt. The girl hadn't had a proper shower in days. "Anyway you could sneak me around so I could get a shower first?" She muttered throwing her hair into a bun. Wally laughed loudly at his daughter and guided her to the club house.

"You can use my shower but you'll have to go to the apartments to sleep. No more room here." His daughter nodded as he grabbed her other backpack the slightly larger one and walked her through the club house. "Wicked. Thanks, pa." She said when they reached his room. She ran to the shower turned it on dropping her bag in the process. Her father set the other bag beside the bed and left. She gathered the shampoo and conditioner and hopped in the shower almost moaning with elation as the hot water hit her sore muscles.

Audrey got out of the shower and dried her self off. She pulled on clean underwear and bra. She combed through her hair toweling it dry. She rooted through the bag in the bathroom not finding her make up she walked out to the other room grabbing her bag she dug through it finding her make up and along with a scoop neck heather green tee shirt that had slits up the sides and jean shorts. She Pulled out her gun examining it before setting it down on the floor slightly under the bed beside her Keds.

Audrey walked back into the bathroom and applied her make up. She tied a bandanna in her hair and quickly got dressed, she unrolled white ankle socks with small marijuana leafs on them. She smiled down at them before pulling them on and stepped into white Keds. She pulled her bags together and set them against the wall beside the door before she skipped out of the room.

Audrey entered the main room and looked around for her father. Not finding him she peered outside slowly coming out of the clubhouse. Her eyes scanned the lot and found him working back in one of the farther bays. She walked to her father skipping slightly as she went gaining much attention from the men she passed.

She stopped at his bay watching him work a while. She waited til he was under the hood of the car before approaching him. She leaned over him watching him work. "You always stare at people like that?" Wally looked over his arm at her. She shrugged leaning further into the under the hood. She The pair heard a couple wolf whistles. Her father looked over her shoulder the stood up fully and glared at the men. It was most likely Tig and Chibbs. Assholes. Wally pulled his daughter to his other side. "GOD DAMN ANIMALS." He flipped them off scowling before turning to his daughter who was now sitting down on a toolbox watching him with amusement. "Men. Am I right?" She said pulling out a stick of gum and popping it in her mouth. Wally scowled some more and threw a rag at her. "Fucking trouble." His daughter smiled and shrugged. "They got good tastes." Wally glared at her before turning back to the car he was supposed to be working on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Apparently almost done means an hour and a half later. Who the fuck knew? Wally wrapped an arm around his daughter after he finished up working and walked her inside the clubhouse. "Wait here I'll be back real quick." He said kissing her head. The father sat his daughter down at the bar. "Alright, pa." Aubrey nodded to her father and watched him leave. She smiled at the prospect behind the bar and fixed her nose ring. Watching the jumpy kid.

"Got any tequila back there?" She asked leaning forward on her elbows to peer over the bar. The prospect shook his head and she frowned. "Can I get a beer from yah then?" She asked as her phone rang. She turned away from 'the prospect and answered it. "Hella?" she asked leaning away from the bar. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Her mother screamed into the phone. Aubrey jumped and dropped the phone on the floor. The prospect started laughing over the bar. Audrey looked over her shoulder and chuckled. The kid slide a beer to her and went back to his task of restocking the bar.

Her mother was still screaming after five minutes of starting the call. Both Audrey and the prospect could hear every word the woman was screaming. "You gonna pick that up?" The prospect asked looking pointedly at the phone. Audrey scoffed. "Would you?" She asked arching her eyebrow at him before picking up the phone gingerly and setting it up on the bar. Her mother was still ranting. The angrier her mother got the higher pitch she reached. So at this point her mother was squeaking into the phone. "How long can she keep that up?" The prospect asked staring at the phone. H Audrey shrugged and sipped her beer. "I'm willin to find out. How about ya?" She asked smiling. Her mother got to another level high pitch that almost her hurt the red heads ears.

"What the fuck is going on?" A deep from behind them asked. Audrey looked up and nearly fell off her seat sideways. She was looking up at tall bearded man with the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. Frankly he was the hottest guy she had ever seen before. "AUDREY RAE GRAZER YOU ANSWER ME NOW GOD DAMN IT!" Her mother screamed into the phone. Screaming made Audrey look away from the tall bearded man to the phone. Her mother started screaming in the phone again. An arm reached across her and tapped the phone shut. Audrey turned around to look at the new comer her mouth hanging open slightly.

The silence that filled the room was deafening. "Y'all ears hurt or is it just me?" Audrey asked looking at the men behind her. The tall man and the prospect laughed. The taller man shook his head smiling at Aubrey. Audrey stood and extended an arm towards the man offering a smile. "I'M Audrey if you didn't catch it before when my mother was hollerin at me." The man look a little taken aback but shook her hand. "I'm Opie." Ope said smiling. Great eyes and an amazing smile? Look the fuck out.

They stared at each other for a moment before Her phone started ringing again. "You just got me in so much trouble." She said shaking her head grinning looking up at the bearded giant. "You going to answer it?" The prospect asked breaking the pair from their daze. "Would you?" She turned to the prospect raising her eyebrows at the man. He shook his head vehemently. The ringing stopped and Audrey let the breath she was holding in go. "God, I need a shot after that." The freckled redhead chuckled turning back to the prospect. He agreed and set out shot glasses. After he poured the shots he looked over at Opie who was watching Audrey. The girl wasn't paying attention to him. She reached picked up the shot glass and raised it. The others did the same. "Mothers." She said clinking her glass to the guys, she tapped it on the bar and threw it back.

"Audrey Rae, why is your mother screaming at me?" Wally asked coming towards her. He stopped slightly seeing his daughter smiling up at Ope her body angled towards the man. The pair was talking quietly smiling at each other. "AUDREY!" Wally said louder frowning at his daughter as he came around the bar and took a hold of her elbow, turning her away from Ope. Wally shot a glare Opie's way before turning his attention to his daughter. "Why is your mother screaming at me?" He said holding up his phone.

He was holding the phone tightly around the speaker muffling his ex's screaming. Muffled as it may be everyone could still hear the shrill screaming coming from the speaker. She smiled like a kid caught caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Hurt my ears pa. Couldn't take it." Wally shook his head. "You hung up on her?" He asked not believing what he was hearing. "She was loud." The prospect offered shrugging his shoulders. Opie, Audrey, and Wally turned and stared at the young man.

Audrey's mouth fell open and she chuckled incredulously. She kept chuckling unable to stop herself. "What the fuck did you say, prospect?" Wally growled coming to stand in front of the dirty blond young man. Audrey and Opie stood back from the bar distancing themselves knowing Wally was about to lose his mind. The young man shot a look to Aubrey for help but she shook her head at him. She knew better than to interfere. This only made matters worse for the young man. Wally grabbed the kid by the front of his cut and shoved him backwards.

"Is Opie short for anything?" The tall redhead asked she was holding one arm in front of her staring at her father as he went off on the prospect. Opie looked gave the girl a sideways look before looking back on the prospect and Wally. "Maybe I'll tell ya over dinner sometime." He said. His eyes were locked on Wally who had just grabbed Audrey's full beer bottle and threw it at the kid. "I would like that." Audrey said. Like Opie she couldn't take her eyes off of her father and prospect. Who had responded something Wally had yelled at him. Resulting in the prospect cowering against the wall not sure what to do."Jesus." Ope breathed staring at the older man. Thanking god he never had to prospect for that mans club. "He's done more for a lot less." She said walking back to the bar.

Wally stepped back from the bar. "Call your mother." He said sitting beside his daughter. She nodded and picked up the phone walking a little ways away by the pool table to make the call. The call lasted an hour and forty-five minutes with Audrey holding the phone away from her as her mother gave her the fourth degree. She sat against the furthest wall behind the pool table, her elbows resting on her knees. Occasionally she would bang her head against the wall and shoot a mild galre at her father. Giving on word answers to her mother as she did so.

Wally was joking with is brothers and would every now and then glance back at her and laugh some more. The rest of SAMCRO had appeared standing around the bar, they too would look back at the red head and laugh at something her father would say. "What's your kid doing?" Clay finally asked the question all of SAMCRO was asking. "Talking to her mother." Wally said standing as his daughter approached the group.

"How'd the call go, lil' bear?" He asked genuinely beaming at his youngest daughter. "Like you threw me in an acid bath and set me on fire." She said lowly staring at her father. "Sounds like a good time." A deep raspy voice said from behind Audrey. She turned her eyebrow raised looking for the man who spoke. She eyes landed on a tattooed biker who was staring at her. She blinked at him slowly. "Cool beans."

Wally chuckled and handed her a beer. "Brothers, this is my kid Audrey. Audrey, this is SAMCRO." Wally waved an arm at the group of men in front of them. "Are they a collective or do they have individual names, pa?" She said her twang becoming more pronounced as she spoke. Wally swatted at her and glared at her. "Audrey Rae" He growled standing taller. "I guess I'll just have to figure out who everyone is." She said looking up at her father.

He nodded "Later you will. Why'd you move your stuff out of my room?" Wally asked sitting down and sipping his beer. "Audrey tilted her head pursing her lips a little bit. "Haven't left the bar since you took a shower." Wally narrowed his eyes at the girl and then something behind his clicked. Audrey could almost see a light bulb go off. "Fuck me. Hey Hap!" Wally stood and walked over to the back of the room to the group playing pool. The tattooed biker who spoke to Audrey before looked up and nodded to Wally. "Fuckin put Audrey's shit in your room. Fuckin Sorry man. She go get it?" Wally asked. Apparently that was a sincere apology because the man called Hap nodded smirking. "Follow Hap and get your bags. He'll show you my room." Audrey heard someone mutter that wouldn't be all he showed her and the group laughed loudly despite the glare they got from Wally.

* * *

Audrey followed Hap to the dorms her hands in her back pockets. Hap opened the door to his room and Audrey darted in expecting her bag to be by the door. It wasn't it was on the middle of the bed. Audrey turned looking at the tattooed biker whose eyes she could only guess were previously on her ass. "Why'd you move my shit?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the man.  
He smirked stepping into the room and shut the door behind him. The redhead grabbed her bag looking through it quickly. "Dude." She huffed all of her stuff in the bag had been moved around. She grabbed her other bag. He had gone through this one too. she noticed quickly her gun was missing. "Can I have my gun back?" Aubrey asked holding her hand out to the man. He smirked more and shrugged. "What do I get in return?" He asked stepping closer to Aubrey his hand settling on her hip pulling her a little closer to him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him.

He dipped his head in an attempt to kiss her but she pulled away slightly smiling and biting her lip. His eyes searched her face confused for a second. He noticed her deep green eyes with the bright gold sun around the pupils. He pulled her against him and went to kiss Audrey again. Again she pulled back ever so slightly. "How I won't punch you in the head for acting like you can just lay your hands on me?" She asked quietly popping her hip out and tucking the tag of his shirt back in the collar. Happy froze not believing what she had actually said to him.

She took this time to kissed his cheek and stepped back to grab her bags. He stared at the girl not believing for one second that she had said that to him."What did you say to me, little girl?" He rasped taking step towards her reverting back to his stoic statue face. She looked at his expression or lack of one and shrugged "Hey, I'll wreck, ya pal. Now can I have my gun?" She nodded as if affirming to her self that's what she would do if it came down to it. She fiddled with his shirt picking a fuzzy off the off of it. "That' was seriously bothering me. Sorry."

Happy couldn't help but start smiling at Audrey He nodded. He liked this girl, she was fun. "I like you." Happy said as He pulled the gun out of the desk drawer and handed it off to Audrey. She smiled eagerly taking the .45 from him. She unloaded the gun sticking it in a special pocket just for the gun. "I'm very likable." She said in agreement folding the bigger bag in half and clicking the clasps through the eyelets. She placed the smaller bag on top of the bigger one and secured it with more of the clasps on the side.

Happy watched the tall girl work in fascination. She wasn't like the girls around here, he could tell she wasn't intimidated by him or even worried about him. "You good with that .45?" Happy asked as she stood up shouldering the bag. She looked at himi as if that was an odd question. "Wouldn't have it on me if I wasn't. Gotta ask if ya ever met anyone who carried and wasn't good with their gun?" Happy shrugged another thing he liked about this girl was her accent. He liked hearing her speak. It left him wanting more."Why'd you hide it?" Audrey asked her hands going back to her pockets. "Didn't know whose it was."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Happy showed Audrey her father's dorm. It was right beside his. "Old man is crazy." Happy found himself saying to Audrey in a quiet way like he was telling her a secret. He stopped and shook his head. She stopped as well. He could see the wheels turning in her head. "I gotta be up front with you before we go back out there." She said nodding behind her to the main room. "I mean no disrespect to you in anyway but nothing is going to happen here." She said it quietly and motioned between them. "I honestly don't want that. I didn't want you to waste your time trying." The tall redhead waited for a reaction from the man.

Not that she was trying to get a rise out of him But she wanted to be prepared when she walked back into the main room. "Figured to be honest. Its cool. Like those knives in your pack." Happy said leaning against the wall. At this Audrey beamed. "Oh me too! Don't get me wrong I love my .45 I do. But I love those knives more than anything." Happy something ignited behind the girls eyes. A passion. That told Happy it wasn't just the knives she liked but more of what she liked doing with those knives.

"What do you use them for?" Happy asked. The girl eyed the tattooed man in front of her and flashed him a quick knowing smile. Audrey could tell from the moment meeting the man in front of her that he wasn't a "Normal type" plus his patch said the unholy one on it. She knew what that meant. He was the clubs enforcer. He liked to kill. "Oh lots of things." Happy caught the smile and nodded. "Have to show me sometime." the taller man said slinging an arm around the girls shoulders.  
She looked up at him. "My knives aren't toys. If their out its for a reason not for play. That's some weird shit, knife play?" She shook her head put off by the idea of people getting off with knives.

Happy laughed looking down at the girl as they continued their walk. "People are into that shit?" Audrey nodded and before she could stop herself she said. "You should know, you look like you into some of that heavy shit." Happy stopped short staring at the girl. She rubbed her hands over her face and shook her head. "That was rude, sorry. I shouldn't have said it." Happy smirked and winked at the girl. "Girl of my dreams, knows me too well." The freckled young woman threw her head back and began to laugh shaking her head while doing so. "Dear me." She said after a minute and wiping her tears away. "It was destined, bud." She braided her hair back away from her face in a long plat down her back.

Happy noticed barely there bruising on the side of her face and frowned. "What happened to your face?" He said gruffly Audrey touched near her eye where the bruise was. "Fight." She said walking away. "You fight too?" He almost sounded like a kid in a candy store. "Take ya for a round or two later to prove it." She threw over her shoulder as she rounded the corner into the main room. "Killin me kid." Happy said quietly before walking out a head of her.

She picked up the pace so she could get to the bar first. "You fuck my kid?" Wally Grazer swayed and asked the tattooed man as he got to the bar. Happy smirked at Audrey who, was already sitting down and about to order her drink when her father spoke. "Real nice, pa." Audrey said quietly before turning to the prospect and asking for a drink. Her father waved her off and steadied himself never taking his cold gaze off Happy. "No." Wally stepped forward narrowing his eyes at the younger man and then nodded.

Once Audrey was had a beer in her hands she went over to the farthest pool table. She saw her father leaving the room and rolled her eyes at the brunettes he was taking back to his room. She sipped her beer as she took a pool cue from the wall scanning the room fighting the urge to introduce her self to everyone. _Don't need to be anymore of a weirdo, Aubs._ She thought to herself as she picked her phone out of her pocket and leaned against the wall. She played with her phone for a while.

Some one nudged her arm making her look up. She saw a couple of the SAMCRO members grouped around her. "Just wanted to introduce myself." The blonde to her right said smirking at her. Audrey nodded as she stood straighter and slipped her phone into her back pocket. "Jax Teller." The blonde said offering her his hand. Aubrey shook his hand."Nice to meet ya." She said clearing her throat. Jax have her a lopsided grin. "Pleasures all mine, darlin" He drawled. Aubrey had to fight not to roll her eyes. "You know, that's the one pet name I can't stand. Just can't instant it. Such a permanent turn off. Ya know?" She said smiling and stepping away from the blonde biker. The group behind the man laughed an clapped and laughed some more.

"What's something that would turn you on?" He asked walking behind her to the bar. She tapped her bottle on the bar indicating she wanted another. Jax stood beside her his hand brushing her bare thigh. "How about you stop because you're making me feel uncomfortable." She said quietly reaching into her pocket for her switch blade. She ran her thumb up and down the grip breathing slowly.  
Jax stepped away and frowned. "Sorry." He said quietly kicking himself for making the girl feel that way. "Whatever dude." She said picking at the label on the beer. "So Wal, didn't tell us much about you." Jax said leaning against the counter. Audrey looked over at the blonde and shrugged. "Y'all running info on me anyways. Why ask me?" She nodded to the biker in the far corner with the laptop typing away furiously. Jax smiled and shrugged. "Can't be too careful." The girl took a long pull from the bottle.

"Why are you bothering her?" A deep voice said from beside the pair spoke. Audrey smiled knowing the voice too well. looking past Jax to Gabe the enforcer and The unholy one for her father's club. He had just walked into the club house and was carrying his saddle bags. "I fuckin knew you'd show up!" Audrey said darting over to the enforcer and hugging the man tighter. The men in the room watched the pair. Gabe was a big dude. He was about the same height as Opie but bulkier and thicker than the bearded man. He had been a line backer for Pitt before a getting in to some trouble his freshman year of college and dropped out. Gabe was 6'4 and born to be a line backer. Corn bred and fed. As her mother would say. A true farm boy.

Gabe was covered in tattoos the whole way around his neck, under his chin, his arms, hands, and knuckles. Everything except his face. Audrey had begged the man not to tattoo his "beautiful face" Or head as she put it , "he had nothing to prove and was too pretty for that anyways.." He had bright clear green eyes thick dark brown eye brows, long eye lashes and curly brown that was faded on the sides with a couple inches left on top. He'd known Audrey since she was eight. He was nineteen when they met and as she says they became best friends at first sight. He watched after her like she was his own sister.

He hugged the girl to his side and kissed her forehead. She beamed up at the man. He glowered at Jax. "Just getting to know your girl is all." Jax said glaring back stepping up to the pair. "My sister. Not my girl." Gabe growled. "Gabe, meet my other best friend!" Audrey said nodding over to the wall where Happy stood. To compare the two; Happy looked like a travel sized Gabe. Gabe looked over to where she pointed and nodded at the man. "You tryin to replace me?" He asked frowning down at the girl. She laughed shaking her head."As if. No one can replace my brother." She said stepping away from him.

* * *

Two hours later found Audrey joking around playing pool with Opie, Jax, and Happy. "You're boy disappeared on you." Jax said as Audrey lined up her shot. She smiled over her shoulder at the blonde and sunk it. "Not my boy, Jax." She said walking around the table to her next shot. "You don't care he's fucking right now?" Jax persisted watching her make her shot. "Nah. He needs it." She made her shot and gave the men a cocky smile when the ball found its pocket and rolled in. "Don't bother you?" Happy asked not wanting to lose to the new girl.

She cocked her head at the men across the table popping her hip out and leaning against the cue stick. "What do I have to say or do to make it clear that I don't?" She asked her eyes on the Happy as she made her next shot. She missed it on purpose to make the men fill better. "That was a pity shot." Opie said frowning looking for a good shot on the table. "Bruh, it totally was." Audrey said smirking at the table. Jax had been scheming since she had asked them what they wanted her to do to prove her feelings.

She sat on the couch and tucked her legs underneath her. "Make him jealous." Jax said finally deciding on what he wanted her to do. The redhead scoffed and shook her head. "No. You're dumb, dude. Not gonna push up on anyone here like that. I just got here and he won't fuckin care." Jax leaned across the table to her and nodded. "Do it." She grimaced and walked away to the bar ordering some shots. "Leave her be, Jax." Opie said making his shot. "What do you care?" Jax said watching the tall girl throw back a shot and laugh at the prospect.

Gabe walked back out followed by two crow eaters who were walking gingerly behind him. Audrey finished her shots and walked back to the dorms. Jax watch Gabe watch Aubrey and nudged Opie and Happy with his elbows. "Told you."He said smiling at his brothers. "You really are dumb." Opie said finishing his beer.

"What'd you do to her?" Gabe asked casually as he reached the group. His eyes were fixed on the blonde prince of SAMCRO. "Just asked a few questions." Jax said stepping up to the taller brick house of a man. Gabe chuckled his eyes piercing right through the man. "Like what?" Gabe asked sipping his beer. Opie left at this time to go to the bathroom. Jax was being dumb as fuck right now. Pissing off these two new comers. Lately it seemed that Jax always up his ass about something.

Opie came out of the bathroom his thoughts still consuming him. "Hey." A soft twanged voice brought Opie out of his thoughts. He smiled seeing Audrey who was leaning against the opposing wall her phone in her hand. Opie walked over to her and leaned over the girl. Placing his hands on either side of her head. Effectively pinning her to the wall. She straightened up smiling more. "There's really nothing between you and Gabe?" He asked quietly Leaning closer to her. She nodded "Promise." She said holding her pinky out to the man. Opie leaned in to kiss her but she dipped under her arm.

"Gotta buy me dinner first, bro." She said smiling walking backwards from him. "Thought that only applied when it came to sex." He asked chuckling walking after the girl. Audrey smiled even wider but shook her head. "For other people maybe but not me. I'm just a tad more classy." She held up her thumb and forefinger measuring a minuet distance. Opie laughed and followed the girl back into the main room. She skipped over to Gabe and poked him in his side as he was about to make his shot making him miss. "FUCK YOU RAE." he shouted jerking away from the girl. Her smile grew. "I had money on that shot you pain in the ass." Gabe growled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning Wally walked straight to the kitchen for coffee. He saw Opie and Jax slumped over the kitchen counter and laughed at the sight. The men looked positively green. "Who took Audrey to the apartment last night?" He asked loudly making the men cringe. "Never went home." Jax grunted rubbing his face with his hands. "What do you mean?" Where is she?" The father asked grabbing his coffee and walking back out to the main room. Jax followed and pointed to the pool table that had a blanket thrown over it and a lump in the middle of it.

Wally strolled over to the table and threw off the blanket. His daughter was curled into a ball holding an empty bottle of Johnnie Walker to her. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ He saw Gabe sprawled out over the couch beside the table. _fucking idiot._ "You just fucking left her there?" Wally growled turning back to the blonde prince of SAMCRO. He heard a groan behind him. "She was too drunk to even ride. All of us were." Jax mumbled looking like he was going to be sick. Aubrey rolled off the table and hit the floor with a thud. She groaned more and tried to crawl under the table. Her father pulled her back out by her ankle.

"Let me die." She gagged curling into a ball and covering her head. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed two cups of cold water and stalked towards his "kids". Clay had come in with Chibbs, Bobby, Piney, Tig, Kozik, Juice, and Happy. Happy guffawed at the state Jax and Opie were in. "You look like fucking shit." The man said taking delight in the state his brothers were in. His attention was drawn to the far end of the room where Wally was yelling and waving his arms around.

"Jesus whose on the receiving end of that?" Clay asked. Before anyone could answer Wally poured the water on Gabe and Aubrey both shooting to there feet and then falling over. Gabe gagged loudly and slower this time. His head hurt so bad it was too much to even open his eyes. "What the fuck?" Audrey croaked crawling to her feet. Both had cuts and bruises on their faces. Each had a black eye. Gabe had a fat lip where Audrey's lip was split. "You two are fucking idiots." Wally yelled throwing the cups at them. The pair flinched not sure what was actually happening. He stormed away throwing the clubhouse doors open as he did so. The pair leaned on each other. "What happened?" Audrey asked slowly as if it pained her to speak. "I don't even know." Gabe grumbled and walked to the group standing on the other side of the room.

Jax started laughing at Audrey's appearance. He couldn't stop if he wanted to. The girl was the definition of a hot mess. Her make up was smeared all over her bruised face and her hair was a was just a curly mess. She was missing a shoe and a sock, her shirt was on backwards and inside out. "Am I dead?" Audrey asked. rubbing her face The group laughed. "You will be if your old man comes back and you still look like that." Piney said shaking his head. Audrey nodded. "Terrible first impression." She rasped scratching her throat and walking away. Gabe followed her.

"Jesus Christ." Clay said shaking his head watching the pair walk away. "What happened last night?" Opie rubbed his hands over his face. "Too tequila and Johnnie Walker." Jax nodded sipping his coffee. "Audrey took Gabe to the ring. I don't know why.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Audrey was showered and gulping down waffles and her third cup of coffee. She had thrown up three times in the shower and now felt a million and one times better. The redhead looked up as the man who had spoken to her earlier sat down beside her. She recognized him from somme pictures she had seen back home.

"Audrey." She said holding her hand out to the man. He regarded her for a second and then shook her hand. "Piney." She smiled as recognition danced across her face. "Pa talks about you a bunch. Well did when I was younger its nice to finally meet you." She said looking the man up and down. Piney smiled and sipped his coffee that smelled more like he spiked his whiskey with some coffee. But Aubrey wasn't going to say anything. She didn't care. Dude was old had every right to what he was doing.

"We met a couple times a long time ago when you were very little." Piney said opening up the news paper. Audrey frowned slightly trying to remember. "What happened to your face." Piney asked pointing to the bruises and cuts. Audrey laughed as if she was just remembering what she must look like and touched her face. "Slight disagreement. I started it though. Got what was coming to me." Piney nodded. Tig came over bickering with Kozik. "Jesus Christ." Piney mumbled glowering at the pair. "They're worse than fucking children." Audrey laughed at the mans annoyance. The sound made Kozik look over his shoulder. He caught sight of Audrey and instantly pushed away from Tig to walk her way. Here we go.

"Kozik." He said leaning beside the girl. "Gesundheit." The redhead said before sipping her coffee. Piney and Tigg burst out laughing. "What? No." He gave her a million dollar smile that probably made ladies swoon. But it did nothing for Audrey. "Its my name. I'm Kozik and you are?" He explained before getting closer to the girl. She leaned away from him and stood. "Audrey Grazer Not interested. Thanks though." She walked away from the Blonde man who stood with mouth gaping open. "You're my new best friend baby doll." Tig said slinging an arm around the girl. She looked him over with a small amount of concern. The man looked fucking nuts. "You are?" She asked holding out her hand. "Creepy fucking uncle." Kozik said bumping into Tig and Audrey. "Fuck you man." Tig said going after Kozik. "I'd say go fuck yourself but you probably did, already." Kozik said shoving the other man. Piney got up mumbling he was too old for this shit. and left with the other men following after him bickering the entire time.

Gabe strolled out from the dorms to find Audrey resting her head against the bar. He smirked and flicked her ear when he got close enough. "Fuck you asshole." Audrey said flipping the man off. She sat up rubbing her ear her hand still in the mans face. He slapped it away and started stealing bites of her breakfast. She leaned into him burying her face into his thick arm. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

She moved a bit and cried out holding her chest. "What's wrong with you?" Gabe asked as the girl hastily pulled her shirt up and moved her bra. "I'm stuck!" She started blubbering. "What is?" Gabe asked his eyes searching her face unsure of what was going on. "My piercing! Its stuck on my bra!" She waved her arms only causing her more pain as she moved about. Gabe started laughing he now understood what was going on. "Serves you right told you not to get them done!" He kept on laughing as Aubrey pulled her bra away from her chest trying to get the barbell unstuck from whatever it was caught on.

As luck would have it Opie and Jax walked into the clubhouse to hear crying and laughing. The pair came around the bar to see Aubrey's back to them her head ducked down looking at her chest. Gabe was facing them leaning against the bar and laughing hysterically. "Shut the fuck up, you fucking clown." Audrey gasped."Its fucking infected. I know it is." The men walked around to see Audrey holding her breast which was still covered by her bra in her one hand and a switch blade in the other. Gabe doubled over positively crying. She kicked at him and went back to whatever task she had been doing.

"What the fuck?" Opie breathed concerned at the scene in front of him. Gabe straightened up and pulled the bra away he swiped the blade in a quick motion and the bra fell away still attached to her boob. "Great work thank you so much."Audrey said sarcastically. She took the blade from him and started cutting the material away. They watched as pieces of it fell to the floor. "I'm going to have to cut it off or something." she said making Gabe laugh even more at the girl. She whittled the fabric away. She then realized that at that moment they had an audience. She blushed a deep brick red when her eyes met Opie's. She swiveled around hoping maybe she was seeing things.

Audrey pulled at the barbell through her nipple hissing at it. Gabe was right it was infected the yellow crust around clinging to the jewelry was the tale tell sign of that. The crust had adhesed to the fabric of her bra. Somehow she missed it when she was in the shower. Well, being the state that she had been in when she first got in you oculd have painted a rhino purple and put a tutu on it and she still probably missed it. A piece of her hair was entwined around the barbell and embedded in the crust. Her brother handed her a bottle of vodka uncapped so she could pour it over the the affected site. Once that was done she rubbed away the crust and the little bit of fabric that was attached to the piercing.

"You're so fucking dumb." Gabe said shaking his head. "I hope you learned your lesson." He said standing. Audrey flipped him off and stared down at her mangled bra. "Whatever. The same shit happened when you got that slags name tattooed on your arm." She growled pointing at his arm. There was a name crossed out the ink was faded and bumpy. He brushed her off and nodded behind her, reminding her of the show she had just put on for Jax and Opie... Jax was wearing a shit eating grin and Opie had a slight blush to his cheeks and was looking at the wall.

"Nice tits." Jax said and Opie slapped him in the stomach. She shot him a look "Thanks I'm pretty fond of them. Wanna go to lunch since you've seen my boob?" Audrey asked looking up at Opie. He chuckled and nodded. "Sure." Audrey smiled back at him. "Let me know when your on your brake and we'll go." She said crossing her arms over her chest and walking back towards the dorms. Gabe and Jax stared at Opie. Gabe growled something like this was fucking ridiculous and stalked after his sister while Jax punched Opie's arm. Opie smiled and pushed Jax away from him.

* * *

"How is it your hoe ass already has a date already? Have you even been here twenty-four hours?" Gabe asked through the bathroom door. It was close to one o'clock and Audrey was getting ready for her lunch date with Opie. "My hoe ass?" The door cracked open and Audrey's head popped out glaring at the man. "Says the hoe who walked had two girls last night and came out after wards walking hella funny. Ya whilin." She said shutting the door. "I have needs, Audrey." Gabe called through the door. "The need to get the clap I'm sure." She called back to him as she dug through her bags looking for something to wear.

"What's Wally going to think when he sees you, his baby girl on Opie's arm?" Gabe asked retying his boots. "Since I haven't heard or seen him all day I don't think it's going to be a big deal." Gabe rolled his eyes. " "That's bullshit an you know it. He's just mad because you spent the night here. He doesn't think you should be staying nights in the club house like the sweetbutts and crows." Her brother said leaning against the wall. "Is he equating me to a crow, now?" She asked through the door. "NO he thinks you're better than that." Gabe said flicking the cap of his lighter open and close.

"All I have is this this dress." Audrey said coming out and frowning holding the dress. "What's wrong with what your wearing?" Gabe asked nodding to the her out fit of a light cardigan with pockets, tank top and jean shorts. She shrugged "I'm gonna change let me know what you think." She said shutting the bathroom door. A few minutes later she reappeared in a light blue sun dress and white cardigan. "Are you wearing shorts?" Gabe asked looking at her outfit. "Yeah I am." She said looking over at her brother. She put on some mascara and walked out of the room braiding her hair back. "Why are you trying to impress him?" Audrey shrugged before leaving the room with Gabe following close behind her.

Audrey reached the main room just as Opie came in the clubhouse. She stopped and blushed when she saw him. Gabe nudged her forward rolling hiseyes. Leave it to Audrey to hit it off with some dude as soon as she got here.. "Hey." He said smiling at her he rubbed the back of his neck. "You're totally thinking about my boob right now." Audrey said tucking her hand in the crook of his arm. Opie laughed and shrugged. "Kinda am." He said as she waved goodbye to Gabe. "Don't be a hoe." He said following the pair out of the clubhouse. "You to Gabe." She said over her shoulder. Opie led them to his bike and got on. She climbed on behind him, she laced her arms around his waist and held on as he drove off the lot.

"Was that my god damn kid?" Wally asked Juice watching Opie ride off the lot with his daughter. "He did ask, Wal." Juice said handing him a wrench. "Didn't think he was serious." Wally muttered taking the wrench from Juice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Opie drove through Charming currently enjoying how tight Audrey was holding on to him. He pulled up outside a small diner on the outskirts of Charming. He turned his bike off Aubrey sighed. "That was fun." She said as she got off the bike smiling as he took her hand and led her in to the diner. "Hope this is okay." Opie said leading them to the back booth. "It is. why wouldn't it be?" She asked sliding in the booth. Instead of sitting across from her Opie sat beside her and turned to look at her. He shrugged and smiled. "Thought you would want to go some place fancy." He said after a beat. Audrey smirked and shook her head. "Nah bro this place is good." Opie nodded and smiled. Good.

They sat in silence for a bit not knowing what to say to each other. "Tell me about you." She said after a moment looking up at the bearded man. He smiled and shrugged. "Born here raised here. Dad founded the club. Mom left with my sister, Didn't like the life or how much it took dad away I guess and I joined the club right out of high school." Opie said toying with the paper place mat. "What about you?" Opie asked adjusting slightly so he could look at her face on.

She smiled up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Born in New Jersey raised there til mom and dad divorced. She moved us; my older sister Avery and myself to Pennsylvania to be with her family. I saw dad almost all the time. When I was eight I met Gabriel and it was best friends at first sight." She smiled at this and shook her head. "He's the big brother I never had, Graduated high school did some college. Decided that I wanted to travel so I packed up and left everything behind me. Its been fun so far." The waitress came by and asked what they would like to eat. The woman was making eyes at Opie and didn't seem to notice Audrey at all. They gave her their order and sat in silence some more.

"What did you go to school for?" Opie asked stretching his arm out on the back of the booth. Audrey leaned into his side. "Sociology and Psychology." Opie dropped his arm around the redhead and scooted closer to her. She smiled and rolled her eyes. It was like being on a date with a boy from high school. "Why'd you join the club?" She leaned away from him a little to look at his face. "Wanted what my dad had. That brotherhood." Audrey picked up his hand placed her palm against his palm. Wanting to see the size difference between the two. Opie watched what she was doing and when she was done he laced his fingers with hers.

"You wanted that even with the stuff they do or supposedly do?" She asked quietly still looking at their hands. Opie stiffened slightly mulling over what she had asked in his mind. "It'll always be about the brotherhood." He said firmly. She nodded and looked up at him. "I like that." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah?" She nodded. "You don't have a problem with any of the club stuff?" Opie asked. She sipped her water and shook her head.

"Don't know any stuff. Dad and Gabe don't tell me anything. But I know there's some heavy stuff there." She said quietly. "I can see it weighing on them. I know Gabe does what he has to and so does pa. But that's their life who am I to judge them? So no." Opie nodded. "Everyone does fucked up stuff." She added looking out the window.

"You're turn to talk." Audrey said elbowing Opie. He raised and eyebrow at the girl and slowly smiled. "And if don't?" He asked toying with his beard. "Don't have to I just like listening to you. I like your voice." The redhead said looking at his rings. She pulled his arm over her shoulder to look at his rings more carefully. "Is that right?" He asked quietly leaning closer to her ear. "Yeah it is, pal. Gotta problem with that?" She looked up and they were nose to nose. She blushed despite herself. "Not one bit." He said smiling.

"What was it like growing up in California? Does it get super cold here? Do you go to the beach? Do you like the beach?" Her questions tumbling out one after one in quick succession as her nerves got the best of her. Opie chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "Don't really have anything to use as reference. Never lived outside Charming. Well, for a month, I lived with my mom but I came back to stay with my dad. It gets cold here but not like Pennsylvania. I don't think. Can't remember much about what I was taught about your state. Don't really have enough time to go to the beach would rather work on my bike to be honest." Audrey smiled and listened to what he had to say.

"That makes sense I guess you wouldn't have any reference then. What was it like living with your dad. Since he was in the club?" Opie scratched his beard and shifted uncomfortably. "Different. I guess." He understood why she asked; she never lived full time with her father so she didn't know how club life would have effected the relationship between parent in child. "I always wondered if dad wanted us to go with our mom. Or what it would have been like if I stayed with him. If it would have changed how I see him now?" She slouched forward and crossed her legs. "I don't dwell on that stuff though so." She shrugged her shoulders.

Opie picked up her other hand and looked at the rings that adorned her fingers. They were dainty rings. One thin gold olive branch with small raw cut diamonds set as the leaves. Another one was a sliver branch ring. The waitress brought their food. They separated and ate quietly. Audrey was in her head thinking about how awkward she was being. Why couldn't she just make him laugh or something? This all seemed pretty heavy to her. She sipped her water and looked out the window watching the cars drive by. She wiped her face with a napkin and caught her reflection in the window. She sat up and turned to him shoving his arm.

"Dude I just realized how my face looks. I look like Rocky!." She said her eyes wide and hands pressed against her cheek. Opie spluttered and coughed. He wanted to laugh which made him cough some more. She watched him as He sipped his drink and cleared his throat. "You look fine. Its not that bad." She gave him a look that said she wholeheartedly disagreed with him.

He smiled and threw his arm around her. "You look good." He said as he looked her over. "I look good with a black eye and a split lip?" She asked incredulously. She was joking but still leaned away from him and stared like he was crazy. Opie shook his head and tugged on his beanie. "No that isn't what I meant at all." He said getting flustered. She laughed and patted his leg. "I'm just messin with ya." She said sipping more of her water. Opie huffed and slouched in his seat.

The waitress came back to clear the table she smiled over at Opie before refilling his drink and walking away. "Ask your girlfriend to refill my drink when you get the chance." Audrey said playing with the end of her braid. Opie looked curiously over at her. "Not my girlfriend." he said looking up to see the waitress watching him. "Does she know that?" Audrey asked smiling. Opue grabbed her hands missing the feeling of their contact. Audrey lead into him smiling as teh waitress huffed and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you have short hair or long hair? Audrey asked her eyes straying from his to the black beanie he was wearing. "It's longer than Jax's " He said his hand sneaked under his beanie and scratched the back up pf his head. "You should let me braid it some time. I'm really good at that." She said smiling up at him. Opie chuckled. "He squinted at her and raised an eyebrow. "What about me says I look like I want my hair braided?" He asked making the girl smile even more. "Everyone likes their hair being braided. Specially by me cause I'm the best." Opie smiled. "Is that right?" She nodded shaking her cup some to get the last bit of water out of it. "Cha" She said with a laugh, "haven't you heard?" Opie shook his head. "Well, shoot alright. Let me enlighten you. I'm the best." Opie chuckled "Alright Maybe." The girl gave him a grin and nodded excitedly.

"Now, I have something to look forward too." Audrey said as the waitress came back. The waitress gave Audrey a glare and set the check on the table. Opie raised an eyebrow a the waitress. Who was shot another glare at Audrey before leaving. "Is that right?" Opie said getting out of the booth. He waited for the redhead to get out of the booth. "Its the simple things in life, right?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. When he turned to see who was coming in the diner Audrey slipped four dollars on halfway under the cup. The bearded man turned back to her taking her hand when she got out of the booth. He walked them to the cash register on the other side of the diner and they got in line.

Opie wrapped an arm around Audrey's shoulders their hands still connected. He looked down at the girl who had taken her phone out and was looking at the display screen. Opie looked over her shoulder at it. It was a picture of Audrey sitting cross legged in the grass in shorts and a tee shirt with a huge black and tan Bloodhound in her lap. The dog was licking her face, her arms wrapped around the dog, she was laughing but her face was scrunched up form being licked. "That's cute." Opie said using their connected hands to point at the picture. "Yeah Beau was." Audrey sighed somewhat sadly slipping the phone in her back pocket.  
Opie heard the sadness in her voice and pulled her closer as the stepped up in line.

The giant dropped the redheads hand and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket. Aubrey wiggled a couple dollars out of her front pocket. Opie shook his head at her giving her a warning glance. Stepped away from him but saw how much money he was about to hand over to the woman behind the cash register and tapped on his arm. The tall man inclined his head in her direction "Ope, I put down like four bucks for a tip." She said quietly standing on her tiptoes so she was close to his ear so no one else heard. Opie turned to her fully and narrowed his eyes at her. Still staring he handed the woman a twenty and walked the red head out.

When he got to his bike which was around the side of the diner he hopped on. "Are you really mad at me?" She asked quietly raising her eyebrows at the man in the kutte. When he didn't answer she blew out a long breath and and got on the bike. She didn't hold on to him the whole way back to TM. Once he parked she hopped off the bike and strode by him. "Getting mad over stupid shit." She mumbled loudly walking back into the club house.

* * *

Gabe saw them pull in and chuckled nudging Wally. He nodded to the angry pair dismounting the Dyna. "That seemed to go over well." He said watching Aubrey no doubt say something bitchy to Opie before stalking back to the club house. "Good, doesn't need that shit anyways. Don't want her with a Son." Wally said turning back to the Camry. "Thought she was with JJ anyways?" Gabe said turning to his president. "She dumped him." The man said getting on a slider. "No time though." The enforcer heard a grunt in response.

They heard the club house doors slam shut and watched as Audrey who was now in a light sweater, tank, and shorts with her bags on her back walk over to her Roadster and get on. Gabe nudged Wally's foot. "Wal." The president slid out from under the car looking up at him annoyed. The younger man nodded across the lot. "Looks like she's leavin." Wally got up and looked over the lot seeing his daughter on his old bike adjusting her bags. He looked across the way and saw Opie talking to Jax. Opie stopped at the sight of his daughter and turned watching the girl get on the bike. Audrey looked over to her father and Gabe nodding before starting the bike and peeling out of the lot.

Later that night Gabe walked over to Ope at the bar and sat down beside him. He took the beer that the prospect handed him and looked to the bearded man. "So you and Audrey, huh?" He said sipping the beer. Opie looked over his shoulder at the man and shrugged. "Don't know what happened but she's never been with a son." Gabe said watching a pair of croweaters eyeing him. Opie turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Just got out of a seven year relationship and lost her dog before that. Don't be a dick. She doesn't know the ins and outs" Gabe said nodding to the two crow eaters. Opie glanced back over at Gabe who was now leaving with two croweaters.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

It had been been two weeks since Wally Grazer had seen his daughter. She called him after she left the lot to tell him she was going to spread the rest of Beau's ashes. She'd be back soon and would let him know when she was back on her way to Charming.

Wally was playing pool with Clay and Gemma joking about the good ole days when his burner started going off. "Yeah? Wally answered turning away from the table. The sweetbutt who was his partner in the doubles game, stepped in to take his place.

"Wal, we got a problem. Shep and Big were walking in the park, they stumbled across lil bears JJ." Duke said quietly and quickly in case the call was being traced. Wally walked briskly to his dorm. "Are you fucking with me?" He growled. "No man, he's done up pretty good. Someone had their fun with him." Duke said. Wally ran a hand through his hair. "Get rid of him and look into it. Call when you have more info." He said pacing the small room he shut the phone effectively ending the call.

The man walked back out to the main room looking for his enforcer. He found Gabe in a dark corner getting a lap dance. Wally pushed the girl away and glared at the young man. "We need to have a chat, _brother._ " Wally growled. Gabe nodding following Wally through the church doors. Once the doors were shut Wally turned to his enforcer. "Duke called. Shep and Big found JJ's body in the park. Duke said he was worked over pretty good." Gabe stared at his president a little slack jawed. "What?" Wally lit a cigarette and nodded. "Just found him. She say anything to you?" Gabe shook his head. "Didn't even know they had broke up. She doesn't- didn't talk about him to me anyways." Wally nodded running his hands through his hair.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Audrey was sitting at a dive bar on the outskirts of Charming doing her fourth shot of Tequila. She had just got back from scattering the rest of her dogs ashes. She was sad and mad. In that time she barely talked to anyone. Had made her way from Yosemite west to Big Sur and rode up the coast to the Redwood national park. She was now tired and wanted nothing more than the shower she so rightly deserved. Aubrey paid her tab and walked to her bike. She got on and rode her way to the apartments SAMCRO owned. She didn't notice the men who were staring at her in the bar or the tail she picked up. If she did notice the men she didn't let one that she did or that she was worried about it in anyway.

Once in the apartment she bolted the door shut and pushed the chair underneath the door handle. Just to be safe. She had a bad feeling in her stomach since she left the bar. She call her dad but didn't get an answer. _Probably in the middle of fucking orgy or something._ Once in the bathroom she called Gabe but he didn't answer. _He's probably in that orgy too._ She shot him a text and put her gun on the counter. She texted Happy and made sure the door was locked and undressed. She put her music on shuffle and hoped she was just being paranoid.

the bathroom door flew open. In its placed stood a very tall and big man bald man. A split second of them staring at each other the man back handed her. That sent her flying into the wall. It felt like he had put all his weight into it or something. Her cheek stung and she had to guess he had cut it. The man grabbed the girl and drug her out of the bathroom and threw her on the bed. Audrey kicked out at the man making him stumble back. She raced out of the room only to be slammed into the wall. The blow dazed her. "Get the fuck off me asshole." She yelled at the man. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

The creep pressed his body into hers she could feel his hard on through his pants and gagged at the thought of him touching her. "You are going to feel so good when I'm inside of you." He said squeezing her breasts. She tried to shove him away from her. but he didnt move. HIs hands running up and down her torso. This wasn't going to happen to her. Not now. Not ever. She would rather die fighting than let this man have his way. "Fucking psycho." She spat as she shoved him away from her again. This time he moved back some. Caught off guard by the force. Audrey punched him as hard as she could before running outside. She saw her bike. Her beautiful baby was on its side with the tires riding away wasn't an option. She ran around the back of the apartment building and tripped falling in to a mud puddle. Like this is what she fucking needed right now. The bald man caught up with her and dragged her back to the apartment kicking and screaming. She kicked and turned as mush as she could to loosen the mans grip on her actions only made him tighten his hold on her.

He dragged her through the house, and when he got to the bed he pinned her down with his knee. He had both her wrists in one hand. After punching her a couple times he grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut along her hip bone. Audrey bit her lip til she tasted blood. She wasn't about to fucking give this freak the satisfaction of hearing her cries. He dragged the along her other side watching her the entire time. His crazed eyes growing darker with rage with the lack of sound she was making. She closed her eyes as her tears spilled over trying to think of what she could do to get out of this. She then remembered her spare gun that was under one of the pillows. If she could get to it she could get out. "Naw you look at me you fucking bitch." He hit her again. The pain of the blow made her open her eyes. His weight had shifted with the punch. He wasn't keeping all of his weight on her now. Audrey jerked her self sideways making the man fall off of her and the bed. She grabbed her gun from under her pillow and shot him in the shoulder. She jumped off the bed and sat on top of him. She punched him as hard as she kept going until he stopped moving. When her mind finally cleared she saw more blood than face. Aubrey grabbed the bed sheet tearing it into strips before quickly tying the man up.

* * *

Happy sat on the dingy couch watching a crow eater on the stripper pole. He felt his phone go off and checked it. He looked up to see if Wally or Gabe was around. Actually, no one was. The tattooed man stood and adjusted his holster. He walked out to his Dyna and got on. Five minutes later he arrived at the apartment and dismounted his bike. Happy noticed the ground floor apartment door was open and had a chair in the middle of the door way. Like someone had propped the chair up under the handle. Which wouldn't make any sense because the door opened outward not inward. Happy look over to Audrey's roadster. It was laying on its side with its tires slashed.

He pulled out his gun, picked up the chair and stepped into the apartment. Dreams by Fleetwood Mac was playing loudly through the house. The song fell on deaf ears as the man checked each of the front rooms for intruders. Happy heard yelling coming from the back bedroom. When he got to the bedroom Happy found Audrey in bra and panties covered in dirt and blood. There was a man on her floor bound and gagged and she was sitting on him yelling into a phone.

She had a knife in her hand and was cutting the mans shirt away. "I'm checking for ink now you god damn dumb fuck." She muttered cutting the man. "How do I know why he's here? NO. You know what Gabe? Pull yourself out of that clap infested whore and come over so you can ask him." She snapped and "Are you seriously fucking them while talking to me? ...BECAUSE I CAN HEAR THE BITCH. Fuck you. You're an asshole. I don't need your help." She threw the phone away from her.

Happy walked in the room carefully but she still pulled her .45 on him. "Easy." He said squatting down beside her so he was at her level. She brushed her hair out of her face. Happy saw the cut on her cheek and his eyes grew dark with anger. "You okay?" He asked watching as she pulled the mans shirt open to check for ink. "Their fucking Nords." Happy growled helping Audrey to stand with him. He kicked the man in the ribs. "What happened?" Happy asked the redhead who was just staring at the Nord.

He was surprised that she hadn't asked what that meant. What a Nord was; but just chalked it up to her maybe knowing or just being shook up. "Came home from a bar outside Charming. Got here had a weird vibe put the chair up against the door. called dad and Gabe. was about to get in the shower when this." She kicked the man on the floor. "Just fucking fuck grabbed me out of the bathroom. I guess I was just dozing. I don't know. it didn't feel as like I had been in here for long but maybe I was. Don't know. Anyways he hit me pretty hard and got me on the bed hit him ran outside. saw what he did to my bike." She kicked him again. "and ran around back. Fell caught me brought me back here tried to do some stuff but I clocked him and Then tied him up. you came in not long after." Audrey let out a breath and shook her head. Happy watched her. She was breathing heavy and was bleeding but other than that she seemed fine. "Just take him away dude." She said walking across the room to the bathroom.

Happy looked over to her curiously. "You don't want in on this?" He asked as she undid her bra. "I don't have it in me. To be honest." She said over her shoulder before shutting the bathroom door. Happy pulled out his phone and called the Clay.

"Hey there's a situation over here at the apartments...Nord followed Audrey home tried to take her. Got em tied up. She's bruised up but seems fine otherwise." He waited for instructions and nodded. "Okay. Bring the flat bed her bike needs fixed." Happy heard the shower turn on and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Clay and the others showed up about ten minutes later. Wally walked to the back bedroom to check on Audrey. Before the guys had got there Happy caught Audrey lightly stabbing the man with her switch blade. Happy saw the nicks she had made and the rubbing alcohol by her side. "Mama, stop." he said and pulled the girl away. She persisted and after the third time he locked her in the closet.

"Where's my kid?" Wally asked watching as the men moved the attacker to the van. Luckily the apartment wasn't near any other buildings and it was close to midnight so even if they did have neighbors they wouldn't see anything. Happy walked back to the closet and pulled the chair away from the doors. "Really, Happy?" Wally growled. Flicking the light on. Audrey sat in the back corner her head against the wall.

"Lil bear?" Wally asked crouching down in front of his not so little girl. "That dirty fuck cut me and I don't have anything to fix it." She breathed not opening her eyes. "Where did he cut you baby girl?" Wally asked helping his daughter up. He stopped when he saw her bruised and swollen knuckles. She stood and he saw the the cuts along her hip bones. They weren't deep. But needed to be checked out in any case. Wally left to get Chibbs. Leaving Happy and Audrey staring at each other.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Happy asked looking at her hips. He felt like an asshole now for locking her in the closet. "Forgot about it. Hand me my bag please?" She requested pointing to her bag. He picked up the bags and set them beside her on the bed. She dug through the smaller one. "Here." She said handing him a small clear box. It was a travel size sewing kit but the thread was thicker than normal thread and the needle was bigger. "What do you want me to do?" Happy asked as the redhead laid on her back and stretched her arms over her head. He realized that the box was a stitching kit. Before he could say anything; Chibbs, her father, and Gabe walked in the room. Happy handed the kit over to Chibbs who looked over his glasses at the battered young woman.

"Let's get this done." She said clapping her hands together and looking at Chibbs who nodded. Audrey scooted down the bed so she was laying back on the bed with her feet resting on the floor. Her legs bent a perfect ninety degree angle. "Want anything to drink?" Gabe asked sitting by her head. She gave him a dark look and turned her head away from him. Chibbs started stitching. the action caused Audrey to clench her jaw. She grabbed her phone and started going through it. In order to distract herself form what she was feeling. "Dee don't be mad, please." Gabe pleaded quietly to the girl.

Her jaw clenched and a a tear slid down her freckled cheek. "We're good. You don't have to be here." She muttered coldly, typing away on her phone. She stopped after a moment and looked at him. "Actually you and dad can go deal with that guy with everyone else. Chibbs and I will be fine." She said clearing her throat steeling herself not to cry. She was more hurt that Gabe was fucking around with some bitch instead of coming to her rescue. Wally, Chibbs, and Gabe looked up at her. "You sure?" Wally asked she nodded and looked away when Chibbs started stitching again. When they reached the door Gabe looked back. Hearing her mutter something about him getting his dick wet.

* * *

Clay rounded up the guys leaving just Opie and Chibbs. Opie sat on the couch in the living room as Chibbs finished up Aubrey's stitches. "Not much of a talker huh?" Opie heard Chibbs say. It was his third attempt at getting the girl to talk. She hadn't said a word since her father and brother left. Didn't make a sound when he was stitching her. To say he was put off by it was an understatement. "Not tonight, anyways." Was Audrey's response. Chibbs chuckled. "I have that effect on the ladies." Chibbs tried to joke. He was met with a grunt. Chibbs told her about the aftercare of the stitches and Opie heard her murmur thank you before seeing Chibbs walk through the house and out the door, nodding to Opie as he went.

He heard shuffling and saw Audrey emerge in light grey sweat pants that were slung low on her hips so that they wouldn't rub against the stitches and a dark blue crop top. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head. She had her thumbs hooked in the corner of her pockets. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Audrey looked up and nodded to him before reaching into the freezer. She shut the door and now was holding a big bottle of tequila. She nodded back to him before disappearing back into her room.

Opie got off the couch and followed into her room. He leaned against the door way. Audrey was sitting with her back against the head board drinking out of the bottle of tequila. There was some cartoon on the tv. She looked from the tv over to him and held out the bottle to him. "Want some?" She offered shaking the bottle a little bit. Opie pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to the bed his eyes never leaving her face.

He took his kutte off and his boots. Laying the kutte on the dresser and his boots in front of it. He turned to the girl who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. "You alright?" He asked after taking the bottle and sipping some of the tequila. The girl sighed and shrugged as he sat down beside her. "Sorry about the other day." Opie said glancing at the tv then back to Audrey. Her eyes were fixed on the tv she was smiling and quoting line for line with the show. She looked over to him and shrugged again. "Gabe said you never dated a Son." Opie said watching her closely.

The girl nodded "Was with someone til a couple months ago." She said muttered sipping the tequila. "What did I do wrong?" She asked quietly she picked at a fuzzy on her pants. "Just kinda pissed me off." She rolled her eyes. "I asked you to lunch that shit goes both ways. I took the initiative. It would have made me uncomfortable if I didn't tip." Opie looked over at the girl. "Well, next time just let me take care of it." Opie said. He watched as his words registered with the girl, she looked up at him and smirked.

"Who says there'll be a next time, pal?" The redhead asked raising her eyebrow at him. Opie chuckled and got more comfortable on the bed. "I do." Her smile got bigger and her big green eyes seemed to twinkle in the low light of the room. "We'll see about that, Opie." She said. Turning her attention back to the cartoon. "Nope, its happening." The man said his hands brushing hers. "Some one is confident." She stated watching him pull his beanie off and lean his head against the head board. He smirked and closed his eyes. Audrey watched him for a little while longer before turning her attention back to the tv.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked looking sideways at her. The girl gave him an annoyed look. "Said I was, didn't I?" She asked her eyes going back to the tv. "Yeah but that's still some heavy shit, Audrey." He said softly. She didn't respond and turned her attention back to the cartoon. Opie leaned against the girl to get her attention. She glanced at him for a second but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a while. Audrey rested her head against the headboard and closing her eyes. She breathed deeply before opening them again and focusing on the tv. Opie held her hand his thumb brushing against her bruised knuckles. He leaned slouched down and started fidgeting earning a glare or two from the gorgeous redhead beside him. he wanted her to talk to him Tell him what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

She undid his bun and ran her hands through his hair. "Who said you could touch my hair?" Opie asked looking back up at the girl. "I was taking the initiative." She said watching the tv. Opie sat up a little. "Didn't that get you in trouble recently?" Audrey smiled "hush this is my favorite part." She turned her attention back to the tv.

She bit her lip and laughed. "MOOlissa." She chuckled smiling at the show. She covered her mouth as she laughed and pulled her hair out of its bun he watched the girl. It was almost like she forgot he was there. Like the previous event of the night had been just a bad dream or something. She laughed as the cartoon girl said,"Daddy's a bad... bad man." All the while playing with his hair; her finger tips lightly scratching at his scalp. Opie tugged on the ends of her hair. She looked down at him. "What?" She smirked. ".

Someone behind them cleared their throat. "Glad you're feeling better." Gabe said snidely. She flipped him off glowering at him. "Don't you have a couple whores to get back into?" She growled looking past Opie to her brother. "Whatever hoe." He said turning away from the pair and walked through the apartment. Audrey climbed off the bed beside Opie and went after her brother catching him before he got on his bike."You're really going to be an asshole to me, when I needed you and you were too busy being knee deep in some whore?" She asked tugging on his arm. Gabe looked over his shoulder sighing when he saw tears in the girls eyes. "You didn't need me, here."She wiped the tears away frowning. "I was scared Dean Gabriel. And I did. I ddi need you he tried to fucking rape me and I needed you here." Gabe hung his head at the use of his full name and what she said. "I'm sorry, Audrey." He pulled the girl to him hugging her tight. The girl started crying as soon as she was in his arms.

After a few minutes she stepped away from her brother wiping away her tears with the sides of her hands. "So, Opie huh?" She laughed and shook her head.  
"Shut up, loser." They walked in to the house and saw Opie on the couch tying his boots up.

"You're bleedin." He said pointing at Audrey. She looked down frowning."The stitches popped and its swollen." Audrey said looking at the cut.  
"He probably used his own the dissolvable stitches." Gabe said squatting to get a better look at the cuts. "Did you tell him allergic to those?" He asked walking to the bedroom to get her little sewing kit.

He had given it to her a while ago along with another emergency kit just for in case purposes. he got this stuff for her because this girl could get hurt chewing gum. she was a clumsy and awkward. It was worse when she was a teen. At that time she reminded him of a of Great Dane puppy clumsy as all hell. Tripping over her feet not having any spacial awareness whatsoever. Once he saw her standing and texting and she just fell over right out of the blue just plop on her ass.

Gabe shook his head and headed back out to the living room with the emergency kit and the sewing kit in each hand. He stopped seeing Opie and Audrey talking. Audrey was laughing at something Opie said her smaller hands were in his playing with them. Gabe narrowed his eyes at the sight. She didn't need some asshole pushing up on her. She was smiling brightly at the man. Gabe watched the interaction carefully and cleared his throat.

"Needle or glue?" He asked setting each kit in front of her. "Don't matter to me." Gabe rolled his eyes. She was hella indecisive too. "Fine. Glue. I'll take the glue." She said.

Opie watched the pair smiling. They bickered like siblings even though they weren't. Opie thought it was pretty funny and wondered if that was the kind of relationship he would've had with his sister if she had stuck around. But probably not, right? Everyone is different. Audrey wasn't exactly raised around the club. He and his sister was; but Mary always had shit to say about his dad and the club. Always bitching about something Piney was doing. Audrey made it seem like her mom wasn't like that but who really knew so maybe she would have had a different relationship with Wally if her mom hadn't taken her from him. Opie got the feeling her mom only took Audrey and her sister way for safety reasons.

Opie was pulled out of his train of thought by the sound of arguing in front of him. "Pinch me one more time you god damn mother fuck." Opie looked back to the pair. Audrey was swatting and pulling away from the larger tattooed man. Who was trying to glue her cut back together.  
"You can't even swear right. Shut up an let me do this." He snapped at the woman.

She slapped his hands away from her injuries growling at her brother. "Opie grab her god damn hands so I can do this and get on with my life." Audrey gave Opie a murderous look and squinted at him. "All I need to do is glue it and put those butterfly bandages on it. Why are you being so damn difficult?" Gabe complained Audrey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She was choosing to be quiet.

Gabe gave his sister a withering look and started fixing her cuts. Five minutes later he was done. The cuts were glued and bandaged the best they could be. When he was done, Gabe stood and checked his phone. "Clay and Wally want you back at the clubhouse. Then you're going to Clay's til they can figure out the best place to put you. Go pack your things." Gabe half expected Audrey to fight with him on this decision. Being told and ordered around wasn't something she took lightly to at all. But the redhead nodded and left the room to pack.

Once she was gone Gabe glowered at Opie. "She doesn't need to be locked the fuck down. Don't go near her anymore. I told you that shit about her so you would get your head out of your ass. It wasn't a pass to go at her. She just got attacked and you're pushing up on her? What the fuck?" Gabe growled advancing towards the younger man.

In reality Opie wasn't that much younger than Gabe was; Opie was twenty-nine but it didn't matter to him. She didn't need to fall back into some dumb fuck relationship or fuckship or whatever dumb fuck thing they were thinking about starting up. She needed to figure her shit out, go back east and finish school. She was too good to be anyone's old lady. Locked down to a life of obeying and playing house.

"I like her man. I think something could be there. Just want to get to know her, man." Opie said simply trying to defuse the quickly heated conversation.

"That is my baby sister, asshole. Not figuratively, not metaphorically but literally. She is literally my baby sister and here you are trying to get you're fucking dick wet. She doesn't need your shit. Or the club shit. She needs to go back home and finish school. Not be here with you fucking mackin or getting it in." Gabe growled his disapproval and balled his hands into fists the more he thought about it.

"Why don't you let her decide that?" Opie said curtly. Stepping up to the overly tattooed biker. Before Gabe could respond, Audrey came back out with her bags draggin it behind her.  
With the cuts on her side and hip she wasn't able to or wasn't willing to lift anything just in case the the cuts opened up again. She looked up to see Gabe and Opie nose to nose.

"Dean?" She spoke softly looking from one man to the other concerned by their proximity to each other. Gabe stepped back and took the bags from the girl. He gave Opie one hard look before guiding the girl outside. Opie followed locking up the place knowing the prospects would probably be there soon to clean the place up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Meanwhile at the SAMCRO warehouse Wally stood behind the group watching Happy work the Nord over. His phone rang and he answered it.

"What?" He answered his burner not looking away from the show Happy was putting on.

"Wal, who ever got their hands on this guy fucking work him the hell over."

"Does it look like Gabe's work?" Duke let out a shuddering breath. Dreading his VP's answer.

"No. This was all knife work. Stabbed over and over. Tiny nicks and cuts. Smells like lemon and bleach."

"Any idea how he got there? How long he's been there?"

"No, still working on it though. Was iced before we found 'em. Some of him was still frozen. Wasn't here long. Talked to Avery said he's Been gone a month and a half. Same time lil bear left. Talk to her yet,?"

The east coast president sighed with annoyance. "What the fuck are you getting at, Duke?"

Duke let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to spell it out for his President. It seemed like he was oblivious to his youngest daughter. But everyone else saw Gabe molding her into a mini version of him. Duke had a god damn good idea who had done this. He was actually surprised they hadn't encountered anything from her up til then. "Just quoting back what your other kid said to me."

Wally nodded a took a deep breath. "How is that one? I haven't had the chance to talk to her. Yeah, Audrey just got back. Damn kid wasn't in town an hour and got fucking attacked. Asshole cut her up and tried to rape her." Wally growled dragging a hand through his hair.

"Fuck. Need us there? Is she okay? What does she need? But Avery was A delight. As always. Did say Lil bear and this asshole had been on the outs for a while. things got shitty when lil bears dog suddenly died and she broke it off."

Wally shook his head as if his VP could see him. "Nah Got it handled. That's Avery. Takes right after her mother. I'll talk to Lil bear about it when I see her. call when you find more out." Wally shut the phone and walked through the group to the chained up man who attacked his daughter.

Wally Grazer put a booted foot to the lousy piece of shits shoulder and kicked the man over. He'd much rather fuck him up with him unchained but at this moment it was fine. Wally beat the man in the ground only stopping when he saw the small cuts on the mans chest gushing freely. He stopped and fell backwards like he was pushed away by some invisible force.

"You do this?" He asked Happy nodding over to the man laying on his back. He pointed to the cuts on the mans chest. The SAMCRO enforcer shook his head. "Nah, that's all your kid. Why I locked her in the closet. Was gunna bleed him out right there." Happy was interrupted by the bald man at his feet. "Should have knifed that little bitch when I first got the chance and then fucked her in the parking lot. " The nord sneered spitting blood at The mens feet. Wally groaned and sent a bone shattering kick in to the Nords stomach. Only stopping when he was pulled away. Happy laughed at the man and started in on him and Wally turned away. This wasn't good. Seeing those cuts reminded him what Duke had said over the phone.

"Why go after her?" Wally asked at the bloody mess at his feet. "God damn hot piece of ass. Fuck her and share her with my brothers." The Nord said smugly. Happy kicked the man.

"Hap, finish this up. Wal, lets go talk to your girl." Clay said clapping Wally on the shoulder with a heavy hand. The man nodded and walked to the bikes. The group rode to the club house, Wally jumped off his bike as soon as he cut the engine and bolted to the clubhouse.

The man walked in to find Gabe and Opie going at each other with Audrey in the middle pushing the guys away from each other. He saw the pain etched on her face and it made his blood boil. Wally dragged Opie away and shoved Gabe. "RING NOW" He roared staring at his enforcer, who glared back. Wally punched the younger man sending him reeling and picked his daughter up. Gabe lunged at the man who gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks. He pointed to the opposing wall to where the boxing ring sat on the other side of the building. "NOW. "

The men stared at the East coast President. He was holding his daughter bridal style with her head on his shoulders and arms wrapped around his neck. He handed the girl off. Not looking to see who took her, the man shoved gabe and shoved Opie. Outside to the ring. Clay rubbed his hands over his face and looked at piney.

Happy finished up with the Nord. the prospects helped him dispose of the body and they rode back to the clubhouse together. He got off the bike to see all of SAMCRO surrounding the boxing ring. he was a little surprised to see Gabe and Opie going at it. the tattooed biker saw Audrey with her head in her hands and wally standing beside her looking murderous with his arms folded across his chest.

After ten more minutes Clay broke up the fight. Looking over at Wally who nodded back to the man looking somewhat satisfied. once the two men got out of the ring and walked over to Audrey.

* * *

"Stay away from her both of you keep your distance. I don't know what the fuck you were thinking but she doesn't need this fucking shit. get cleaned up. Gabe come and find me when your done. Audrey come with me we to have a fucking chat." Wally said heading over to the club house doors.

Wally stared at his daughter; wondering if she really had something to do with her late ex's death and what he was going to do if she did. Had Gabe rubbed off on her? Had he rubbed off on her? Maybe this shit ran through his DNA? Gabe was the best enforcer his club had, had in a long while. He was a natural born killer. Never blinked an eye at was asked trying to hide his enthusiasm at whatever task he was asked to do. That's what got the kid in trouble in the first place. making him seek out his father asking for guidance. Had he done this to him? Maybe he passed it down to her? He shook his head hoping against hope that it was just a fluke.

He had done everything in his power to make sure that the effects of his club, this life that he so loved had no effect on her or on her life. He knew she loved working with knives. Insisting that she could defend her self better with a knife than with a gun. Easier to carry easier to clean. The girl used to joke that there was nothing to tie her to a knife unlike a gun. too much paperwork. Too many unnecessary risks she used to claim. He would always laugh it off. Unable to imagine his daughter actually using the gifts. Unless she was hunting. Gabe would come back telling the club how good her skills were getting with the knife.

It had never bothered him until this very moment. Every birthday or gift giving holiday asking for knives or some kind of knife accessory. Her mother blowing a gasket finding out that the club indulged on her unladylike obsession. In his eagerness to have some kind of bond to strengthen as the girl got older. Had he done this to her?

They waited for Gabe to show up both mentally deciding not speaking to one another til he did. Audrey sat on the bed staring at the carpet.

"Why'd you really come out here, Audrey?" Wally asked unable to sit in silence any longer. His daughter looked up at him surprised. "You know why. I already told you, pa." She she said; confusion dancing across her beautiful features.

"I know what you told me, baby girl. Is it the truth? Are you running away from anything?" He asked quietly examining her face carefully to see if the truth would show itself in her eyes. Those bright green eyes were now dark and guarded. She was hiding something from him.

There was a knock at the door. Wally opened it a crack and seeing it was Gabe he stood aside allowing the man to enter. Once Gabe was in the room with the door locked Wally leaned against the wall looking at his kids.

"Duke called earlier. Shep and Big found JJ's body at our dump site. He was cut up pretty bad. Been missing since you left." Wally looked from his son and daughter.

Gabe glanced over at Audrey and that look alone confirmed what his daughter had done or at the very least her knowledge of what happened. The father turned his gaze to his daughter who shrugged.

"Okay." There was no emotion. there was a hard edge to her words. But she looked calmly at him waiting for him to continue or at least say something else.

"Not upset? He's dead, baby girl. Never coming back. Duke said he was tortured. that don't bother you?" She stood gingerly

"that's too bad. Really. I'm devastated really should probably send his girl some flowers or something." She deadpanned. Staring at her father. He shook his head. "What the fuck did you do, god damn it?" He said advancing towards the girl, who made no inclination that she was going to move or back down.

"What I had to, pa." She put her hands in her pockets and shrugged. "You took a fucking life, Audrey. That doesn't bother you?" She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Obviously not. Do you see me crying?" She spat back folding her arms over her chest. She wanted to say that he took many lives and never once saw him cry about it but she was already in hot water and didn't need to throw that in her fathers face. She wasn't her mother or her sister. Wally Grazer growled and shook his head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me! JJ started fucking that waste of fucking life you call a daughter, Started laying hands on me that was a fun bit didn't last long but I gave as good as I got then that asshole took my precious Beau because I fought back; Said I needed to be taught a lesson? JJ and kept him with that fucking gash, then he hurt my baby and then he fucking killed him. He deserved worse than what he got in my mind." She glowered at him. The man looked away her words sinking in.

"Why didn't you call us?"  
Because I handled it. No need to give that human paraquat more attention then he deserved. I was being kind; what I did to him."family ties and habits they'll think his shit finally caught up with him.

"What about the cops?" Gabe asked looking back at Audrey.

"He's been in trouble with the cops for so long. It was only a matter of time before something happened." The redhead quipped back at him.

"How'd this happen?" Wally asked looking over at his daughter who look positively bored at that very moment. It was like this was as normal as putting on your shoes or spilling milk.

"Got into some gnarly stuff, we drifted away from each other pretty fast after that." His daughter said shrugging and slipped her hands in her back pockets.

"How did you find the spot?" Gabe asked putting himself in harms way between the two.

"just picked a spot at random." Wally looked up at his daughter knowing that was the truth her dumb luck in finding their spot.

"Who helped you?" Wally asked suddenly. the story wasn't adding up. He was killed when Audrey left but they had just found the body. and it was frozen she had help. At this she looked surprised, that look vanished in seconds replaced with the cool blank stare from before.

"No one." She said looking cooly over at her father. God if he found out who actually helped her he would shit a fucking brick, probably two. He would probably shit two bricks.

"Don't lie to me, little girl." He growled stepping over and towering over his daughter. "Get them here NOW. don't fuck with me. Don't even think about leaving. you stay in my line of sight til i figure out what the fuck to do with you and the mess you just fucking created." Wally turned to his son.

"Where the fuck were you in all this? Did you fucking know? You're supposed to be protecting your sister and this fucking shit happens?" Audrey looked up at his words confused. She and Gabe always claimed each other as siblings just because how well they got along and how they looked a like. It started as a joke but soon everyone started calling them brother and sister. Everyone but her father. It didn't seem to bother him when people said it or when she had said it. He never claimed Gabe as his even joking. Shit she'd been doing it since she was eight. But now? The way he said it felt like there was truth behind it. Like Gabe was her actual brother. That couldn't be right, right? Maybe he was just talking about Gabe's role to her

Gabe rolled his shoulders ."I was neck deep the Italians. Where were you? She's your kid why..."

"Why'd you call him my brother?" Gabe shook his head and stared at his father. This was the last thing they needed to address right now. All this shit. The Italians, Audrey getting attacked, her ex showing up dead at their burial sight. This was last thing that needed to be discussed. The enforcer looked from his father to his sister. All this shit. Wally looked between his kids. He saw the frustration on Gabe's face. He knew this wasn't the moment for this. This certainly wasn't the way he wanted his daughter to find out.

"Gabe is you're brother." _And he did it. Just opened up another fucking acn of worms for someone else to deal with_. Gabe thought to himself bitterly. He glared at his father.

"What? Gabe?" Audrey looked from her father to Gabe astonished and Gabe nodded. Guess they were going to do this now anyways.

"I'm your brother Audrey." He saw the girls face stare blankly at him. Almost like his words hadn't registered with her. They stood in silence for a while waiting. Both men looked at each other. willing the other one to speak up first.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The redhead asked turning to the Enforcer. She looked like she had been betrayed. As if it wasn't enough that he had let her down earlier now he had to explain why he hadn't told her. That he knew from the minute they met who she was to him.

"We will talk about this later. Who the fuck helped you?" Audrey turned her head back to her father. Gabe stared at the man. For someone who hated halfassery he sure did it big when it came to his family. He actually told his daughter they would talk about it later. This life altering new was being put on a back burner with all the other pots and pans of things they needed and had yet to discuss. Most likely and hopefully forgotten. It took everything the man had not to shake his head. Granted there was a lot of shit that had happened in the last few hours talking about all of it would probably put the girl into shock. But that was better than letting it go til it blew up and destroyed the girl. Audrey sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Evan David, my roommate." She said quietly looking past her father to the wall he was leaning against. If it were possible for someone to explode her father probably would have when he heard her answer. Gabe looked up that name was too fucking familiar for his liking.

"God damn it, Audrey what the fuck were you thinking? If you needed help.." He started to rant but was cut off.

Pa, JJ came over I thought he was bringing Beau was back. Instead he came empty handed so to speak he had pictures of what they did to Beau. What they did before they killed him. He left and Evan helped me get through it. I what I needed to do and Evan took care of his body. I trust her with my life. I trusted her with Beau's life. She won't go against me, Pa. I swear I know that isn't much but I've known her for forever. She's been my roommate the whole time. I'll call her she'll come out. Was planning on it anyways. Going to move out here and get a place together." She had hoped that her words would have helped sooth her father slightly but by looking at the man now they didn't He was too caught up in his emotions to trust what she had to say.

"Fucking Themla and Louise. God damn it daughter." Wally said in disbelief the man shook his head. Was it bad that a little part of him was proud?

"I'm sorry if this changes how you see me pa. I am but I'm not sorry about what I done. I never will be." This wasn't helping her case but at this point she had no filter. The words just came out willy-nilly.

"This changes nothing about the way I feel or see you, lil bear. You should have came to me or Gabe." The father said.

"I can't believe Evan helped you." Gabe muttered standing and running his hands through his hair. "You know Evan." Gabe pulled out his phone and showed Wally a picture.

"Just call her. Make sure she's coming and go to bed. Deal with this shit in the morning." He said turning away to leave. "Night Audrey." He said before shutting the door. Gabe followed him out looking over at his sister who was now sitting on the bed and pulling out her phone.

"What the fuck do you want?" Evan grumbled.  
"When you coming out? Dad found out.  
"I'll be there late tomorrow after noon. How'd he find out?  
"My uncles found him."  
Thats some dumb luck right there  
Isn't it always?  
He mad?  
What do you think?  
"Yeah okay, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay"

* * *

It was a couple days after her talk with her dad and the attack and Evan was coming in today. That made Audrey so excited.

She had been put on lock down since the attack. Basically grounded. After she had called Evan, Clay took her back to his house. Didn't say much to her. That was fine with the redhead she didn't feel like talking. He said that Gemma had already set the guestroom up for her and that he or Gemma would take her over to TM in the morning. The redhead nodded and followed him through the house to the guest room. She said goodnight and climbed into the soft and wonderful big bed.

The next couple days passed by without much incident. She didn't talk to Gabe though, made sure she wasn't around when he was. Her dad acted like he hadn't just given her life changing news or anything. Just changed everything in a blink of an eye like it was nothing. It wasn't anything. It raised so many questions that it hurt to think about.

Audrey spent most of that week annoying Happy. He was pretty protective over her now. He easily filled Gabe's spot of her protector and at that moment she was fine with it. Half the time they would spend together they wouldn't even talk. To Audrey it was absolutely calming. It settled her thoughts. She learned a lot from Happy. How you could learn a lot about someone from what they didn't say, and how they held themselves.

"Is it weird that I'm kinda oddly attracted to Scar?" Audrey asked Happy passing him a joint. He stared at her like she was crazy and nodded his head taking the joint from her. "You can't judge me dude, I saw what you took back to your room last night." She shuddered and made a face of disgust. "Pussy is pussy." He stated shrugging his shoulders. "Fuck that, dude I'd like something pretty to look at." He squinted at her and she shrugged ad squinted back. .She looked down at her laptop She pressed play and leaned forward watching the movie. "Juice is staring down your shirt." Happy mumbled watching the nearly naked crow on the stripper pole, She looked up and glared. "He needs to get fucked." She mumbled back rolling another joint. "He's holding out for you." Happy said leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Audrey rolled her eyes and looked over at Happy. "He can hold his breath then." She looked over at two crow eaters who were bickering about some shit then back to Happy who shrugged his eyes trained on the joint. She pulled a tin out from her back pocket and sprinkled some hash along with the weed before rolling it up and handing it to Happy. "What happened with Opie?" Happy asked lighting the joint. The redhead shrugged waiting for him to pass her the joint. "Stopped talking to me when Gabe did." She took the joint from him and took a long hit from it.

Her days would start out the same getting up at the crack of dawn because she now lived with two old people and you know old people only sleep in when they're dead. She would help Gemma with breakfast and they would chat. She was a true _old lady_ in Audrey's eyes. Cold, domineering, and calculating. But the woman loved her club and her boys. Gemma was nothing like her mother. She seemed to know everything and loved that she did too. Her mother knew nothing would rather be blissfully ignorant of what her husband was or what he did for his club. She acted like it was nothing like they were trash. Audrey would never understand that, how she could act like that with her uncles. Men she had known her entire life. Audrey couldn't stand it.

After breakfast Audrey would usually clean up get ready then they would go to TM. Sometimes she would help in the office but seeing as she was pretty dyslexic when it came to numbers Gemma didn't want her help. That was fine she would usually go work on her bike. Then after lunch she would help organize files in the office or clean behind the bar.

* * *

Audrey got dressed in a tank top ratty cut offs and her beat up work boots, fixed the shoe laces making sure they were just loose enough that she could easily get in and out of them. She decided she was going to stay out of everyone's way today and work on her bike until Evan got there. She folded a red bandanna up and tied it around her head.

She walked to the kitchen pulling out her phone and head phones she stuck one in her ear an pressed shuffle as the coffee maker dripped coffee into her mug. once filled she took a sip and made her way out of club house to the garage she walked around until she found her bike in the end bay. Audrey smiled taking big gulp of her coffee before setting it down on a tool box she put the other ear bud in her ear and pulled out a couple tools. She crouched down and started tinkering with her bike. She turned the volume up on her phone as Underoath started playing. She soon got caught up in the music and working on her bike. not noticing the people coming in and out of the garage as the place opened for business.

she was sweating and covered in grease by mid day. the California sun beat down on her. August burns red belted through the speakers of her phone as she bobbed her head. She didn't notice her audience that watched her work. Opie looked over at wally and Gabe who every now and then would look over at the girl working on her bike. "Noting makes my dick harder that watching a girl work on a bike." Tig said staring at Audrey's ass as she worked on her bike. Opie rolled his eyes glancing at Wally who was glaring at Tig "that's my fucking kid, asshole." Wally said swatting at Tig. "Its true. you'd say the same. Tig said. Ducking out of Wally's reach.

 _A Girl Worth Fighting_ for from the Mulan sound track started playing and the entire compound stopped and stared at the girl singing along with the song. Gemma poked her head out of the office looking around confused. "What the fuck is this shit?" Tig said looking around grimacing. "Some Disney shit." Jax said.

Audrey turned to Tig grabbing his hand and sang to him. "I've got a girl back home whose unlike any other." Gabe stepped beside her and said staring at Tig and elbowing Audrey. "The only woman who would love him is his mother." Audrey cackled dropping his hand and snorted.

"What the fuck?" Tig looked around completely confused at what had happened. Tig's confusion only egged her on laughing more. When the song ended _Ruff Ryders Anthem_ by DMX started playing Audrey went back to her bike. "This is some twilight zone shit." Tig said walking away. Audrey mouthed along bouncing around her bike. Wiping grease and oil off of the gas tank.

She stood swinging her hips to the song. Audrey smiled seeing a bike pull into the lot. The bike parked and the rider got off. The person took her helmet off shaking her raven black hair out. Audrey jogged over to the girl. They started dancing to the song. Since it was Evan's "anthem" as she called. the song ended and the girls hugged. "Dirty fucking bitch." Evan said pulling away looking at her best friend and roommate.

"You planned this." Evan said grimacing. Looking over to see Gabe smiling at the girls.

"Fucking trouble as I live and breathe." He said as he reached them. Evan fixed him with a cold stare.

"Hey asshole." She said remembering the last time she saw him was when they hooked up a couple months ago.

"Dad called us Thelma and Louise." Audrey whispered turning her head so only Evan could hear. "No he did not!" Evan said shocked.

"We are nothing like them! Where is that old man?" She asked looking around for her best friend's dad.

As her eyes swept the lot she locked eyes with a heavily tattooed man. He was by the picnic tables smoking. The top of his coveralls tied around his waist. Showing off his muscular upper body. It looked like his wife beater was painted on.

"God damn." She breathed her eyes running up and down his body. "Whose that?" Evan said taring her eyes away from the man.

"That would be my best friend." Audrey said smirking looking between her roommate and Happy. Who was still watching Evan while talking to Jax and Tig. Evan was her height if not an inch taller, long raven black hair that reached her waist. One side of her body was completely covered in tattoos.

mos of her side was covered by bruce the shark from finding nemo crying with the words _"I never knew my father"_ scrawled above him. There was more sea life and the scene with dory looking at at the turning wheel in the submarine with the words " _ES-CAP-E"_ scrawled into it. Underneath that was a scene from the same movie with two pelicans sitting side by side with a little bubble between them the words scrawled " _nice"_ over them. The night sky had constellations in the sky. Some stars were bolder than others. Her thigh was a scene from nightmare before christmas with Jack and sally standing side beside the words " _We can live like Jack and Sally if we want to"._ All of it was in vivid color until the jack and sally tattoo. That was done in grey scale. Her arm was covered by the muppets. The inside of her arm was a skull. her calf had Rosie the robot maid from the Jetsons wigging out. on her shin was darth vader dressed as the pope underneath was etched "a new pope" a play on words for "a new hope." her favorite star wars movie. over her knee was comic book guy from the simpsons talking to the principals mother saying "Now I know what happened to baby Jane. It was an homage to her favorite sixties movie called "What happened to Baby Jane."

She had bright amber eyes and caramel skin. Her mother was second generation Honduran in the U.S. Her mother had raised her with her Aunt seeing as Evan's father jumped ship as soon as she was born. Evan was born in Oakland raised with her cousins with her cousins there. She would spend half her year with her cousins and the other half with her some of her moms family on the east coast which is how she had met Audrey. Evans grandparents lived down the block from the redhead.

"Well introduce us please. Best friends should know each other, since I don't like your other one." Evan said looking back to Audrey wiggling her eyebrows at her. Telling her that there was only one way she wanted to get to know the other best friend. Audrey rolled her eyes at the dirty look Evan shot Gabe. This slut. "Hey you fucked him. I told you not to." Audrey mumbled in Evans ear. Her best friend elbowed her in the side. She loved Evan dearly considering her more of a sister than her actual sister.

"Maybe later we gotta talk to dad, first." Audrey said leading her friend to the club house raising an eyebrow at Happy as they passed. He nodded to Audrey then watched Evan as she walked by. The girl smirked over her shoulder at him before following Audrey into the clubhouse. Audrey found Wally at the bar talking on his phone. He looked up seeing someone coming towards him. "Alright, I gotta go." He said before shutting the phone.

Audrey saw the flicker of recognition as he saw Evan come to him. "God damn it, Audrey." He said looking over at his daughter. He knew this girl. Had known her since she was a kid. Knew her family and "Why didn't you tell me it was Evie?" He said pulling the girl into a hug.

"She doesn't go by Evie and hasn't for a while. I thought you would know who she was. I mean how many roommates have I the past couple years?" Audrey said leaning against the bar. "Come on now dad. How did you forget about me?" Evan said looking hurt a hand placed over her heart.

"All I know is Lil bear stopped talking about my girl Evie and started talking about someone named Evan. When we would visit she would always call you E an you were never there. How am I supposed to keep up?" Evan shook her head. "Sides you have changed a lot since the last time I saw you." Wally said looking the girl up and down. She was covered in tattoos.

"Lame excuse, daddio." She hopped on the bar stool and swung her legs around. "Speaking of lame."She shot a glare over at Wally. "How are you going to compare us." She waved between herself and Audrey. "To Thelma and Louise?" She asked squinting at the man in front of her. "Do we look old and white and dumb?"

"Outta all the shit that went down the other night, you told her about that?" Wally asked turning to his daughter who shrugged.

"Most hurtful thing you ever said to me. Had to share it." Audrey said spinning on the stool. "Well, we do need to talk. How is it you found the place." Wally asked looking darkly at the girls in front of him.

"That was totally all me. Found a place away from everyone. Thought it was a place no one would go. Honestly, dumb luck." Evan said shrugging. She pulled a cigarette out of her pack and lit it. Wally watched the girls interact. God damn dumb-fucking-luck. Only his dumb fucking luck. He looked at the girls and shook his honestly couldn't be more opposite in the way of looks. Where Evan was covered in tattoos and Piercings, Audrey was not. Audrey had no tattoos and had her ears and nose pierced. Evan had a dancers body as did Audrey; both girls were in ballet together as kids up until their early teens. Where Audrey took up dancing and gymnastics Evan was into contact sports. Her frame being slightly more muscular than Audrey. both got into working on cars. both liked to hunt and fish. Evan was more even tempered than Audrey who was til this day getting into fights with anyone who looked her way wrong. Evan smoked and Audrey did not.

"I just don't believe you found it by dumb luck." Wally said taking Evans cigarette from her.

"Get your own, old man." She said reaching for it. "Better believe I did. Fozzy used to bring me there. I remembered. Remembered no one really went there. So I figured "Hey why not here?" so that's what I did." Evan said shrugging. Wally eyed the girl frowning.


	9. Chapter 9

Evan had settled in nicely after her talk with Wally and Audrey. She took a long shower and a long deserved nap. She woke up to Audrey tapping her on the shoulder a couple hours later. "E, you should get up and eat." Audrey said quietly sitting beside her. Evan nodded a stretched.

"How long was I out?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes."All day blazy bones." Audrey said stumbling over her words and smiling."Blazy bones? I haven't done that since I started my trip out here." She said chuckling.

"I meant lazy bones but take it how you want." The redhead said standing and got out of the bed and grabbed her bag digging through it til she found the clothes she wanted.

"There's a party tonight, you think you're up for it?" Audrey asked leading her friend out of the room. Evan scoffed at the statement. "I'm insulted you think I wouldn't be." Evan said walking faster so she could be beside Audrey, who chuckled. "That's not what I meant at all but alright."

The Pair entered the deserted bar room and continued on out to their bikes. "Where do you want to go to eat?" Evan asked pulling a bandanna out of her back pocket and tying it around her face. "There's a diner down town."

"Fine with me." Evan said settling on her Yamaha Bolt C-Spec. Audrey walked over to her bike and hopped on her roadster and started the bike. She pulled out and the pair rode to the diner.

"So, please tell me more about your other best friend." Evan said leaning forward with excitement. Audrey rolled her eyes sipping her water.

"His name is Happy and he's pretty cool." The roommate huffed and leaned on her elbows. "You'll have to learn more from him." Audrey said smiling as their food came. The girls began eating falling into a comfortable silence.

"Tell me about this party." Evan said once she finished her food. "Should have started by now." The redhead said playing with the salt and pepper shakers. "I'm guessing its like the ones back home."You mean the ones i never went to? That's helpful." Evan said "no need to be bitchy I only went to a couple. And those one were pretty tame apparently. I haven't been to a SAMCRO party yet." Audrey shot back glancing at her friend. "so this will be fun then." Evan said sarcastically Audrey rolled her eyes again "simmer down" she said gettin up and placing a few dollars on the table as a tip. They paid for their fare and left. It was dark by the time they reached TM and the place was more crowded then Audrey had ever seen it.

The pair walked into the clubhouse waded through groups of barely clothes females and drunk males. The girls walked back to the dorms and changed. Audrey tossed Evan a pair of black ripped up denim shorts that laced up the side. "Thought you could show off that wonderful ink of yours." Audrey said winking over at Evan who beamed. "I can't wear panties with these." She said after inspecting the garment. "When do you ever?" Audrey asked looking through her own bag of clothes. The red head pulled on a thin white tank top and tattered up denim shorts with some lace on the sides. She stepped into her keds and looked over at Evan who was smirking at her. "What?" Audrey asked shrugging into a think lilac duster. "You. You're just funny." Audrey rolled her eyes at Evans comment and braided her hair. "You almost ready?" The redhead asked walking to the bathroom to check her outfit out. "Yeah almost." The best friend said. Evan grabbed a thin tank top out of her friends bag and pulled it on. She moved into the bathroom to check herself out and grinned. The girls checked each other out and nodded to the other okaying their outfits.

Adurey led them out to the main room and went to the bar to their drinks from the girl behind the bar. "Your dad has been looking for you." The blonde said handing Audrey the drinks. The redhead groaned and rolled her eyes tugging on the end of her braid. "Great. How was he?" She asked leaning over the bar so she could hear the blonde better as Evan sipped on her beer leaning over the bar with her. The nosey bitch.

"Pissed but a few of the girls got him pretty distracted." The blonde replied nodding over to where Wally was before walking to the other side of the bar to get someone else's drinks. Audrey sipped her beer and looked for her father stopping when she was him tangled between two brunette croweaters. Who looked to be about Audrey and Evans age. She groaned loudly, shaking her head. "Has he no shame?" Evan asked laughing at Audrey's father who was now groping the girls. Audrey turned away and went back to the bar. Suddenly in need for something a little bit stronger than beer.

"Can I get a bottle of Johnny Walker?" Audrey asked leaning over the counter so the crow eater could hear her. The blonde nodded behind her unable to get it at that very moment. Audrey walked behind the bar and grabbed what she was looking for. She turned and shook the bottle at Evan who beamed excitedly. "Fucking right!" Evan shouted as Audrey drank from the bottle before handing it over to her best friend who did the same.

The pair passed the bottle back and forth for a couple minutes before heading outside."God I missed you." Evan said kissing Audrey's cheek. Audrey wrapped and arm around her friends waist and tipped her beer back finishing her beer. "I haven't even been gone that long." Audrey smiled at her friend who leaned her head on the redheads shoulder. They walked around mingling with a couple different SAMCRO guys.

"Hey Jax." Audrey called to the blonde VP as the walked up to the group around a grill. Jax turned and nodded to Audrey smiling when he saw Evan who barely gave him a glance. "What's up?" Jax said eyeing Evan. "This is my best friend Evan she just go to town." Jax gave Evan a lopsided grin and extended his hand to her. She smiled and shook his hand before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "So what brings you out west?" Jax asked looking the latina up and down. "Audrey. Where she goes I go." Tig stepped up to the trio his eyes locked on Evan who was smoking fucking hot in his eyes.

"This is Tig." Audrey said grinning as Tig eyed her best friend. "Baby girl you look delicious." Tig commented stepping up to Evan. The girl popped her hip out and tilted her head sideways looking the older man up and down. "You could be her fathers age, old man back the fuck up." Juice said elbowing Tig aside and stepping in front of him. "Juice." He introduced himself before Audrey could. Evan shook her head and held up her beer. "No thanks I have beer." She said a little dismissively. Jax and Tig laughed elbowing Juice. "Its my name." He said grinning. Evan raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Nice name." She said and sipped her beer, her arm going around Audrey's waist who was just watching the entire interaction grinning like a fool. "I'm Evan." The dark haired girl said offering her hand. "That's a dudes name." Juice said earning a couple glares from around the group. "Cause I am." Evan said scratching herself and leaving the group. "That's my cue. Catch ya on the flip side." Audrey said giving a small salute and following after her best friend.

"You hit on a dude." Tig goaded elbowing Juice. "You already fucked her in your mind before you said a word to her. Fuck you." Juice said brushing by Tig. Jax laughed leaving the pair to fight between themselves. He was almost positive that Evan wasn't a dude. He made it a goal to find out before the night ended. Hopefully getting her in his bed.

"They were fucking rude." Evan said sipping from the bottle of Johnny Walker. "That's how they all get when a new girl comes around." The redhead said taking the bottle from the dark haired girl. "That's gross." Audrey shrugged. "Dude, they're all like eskimo brothers. All of them sharing girls an shit. Like I've seen a girl go in one room with a guy at the beginning at the night and fuck another dude a couple hours later." Evan made a disgusted face. "That's fucking gross dude. These bitches must be worn the fuck out then." The gorgeous green eyed redhead nodded. "Dude some of those girl are fucking rough as hell." The walked around til Evan spotted the boxing ring.

"LETS GO WATCH THIS!" She shouted tugging Audrey over to the ring. Happy and Tig were in the ring going at each other like wild men. The girls sat down on the picnic table. Audrey took a long pull from the bottle and handed it back to her friend. Evan was busy pulling cigarettes out of her pack so she took another drink. Opie came over smiling broadly at the redhead. "Hey." He said wrapping an arm around the girl. She gave him a million dollar smile and leaned in to him. "Hey yourself, pal." She said looking back to Evan who was handing her a cigarette. She took it and the lighter Evan was passing to her.

"Didn't know you smoked."Opie said watching Audrey puff on her cigarette. Before the redhead could say anything Evan responded for her. "She's a drinker smoker." Evan pipped up eyeing the pair. This was new. Had Audrey said anything about meeting anyone? No she didn't. Who was this dude? Opie nodded and sat on the bench of the picnic table beside Audrey. She slid beside down beside him and got in his lap.

"When the fuck did that happen?" Evan said looking down at the pair. Audrey laughed and blushed. "Its new." She said as Opie kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around Audrey's middle. "God damn." Evan chuckled. She pulled an Altoids can out of her pocket and started rolling a blunt. Audrey watched as she drank from the Bottle of whiskey. Opie pulled Audrey's hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck. "I think someone is drunk." She muttered tilting her head away to give him more access to her neck. "Can't I love on my girl?" He muttered into her neck. "You're girl huh?" She asked turning so she could see his face. He gazed down at her. "Yeah my girl. Got a problem with that?" He asked. "Maybe." she mumbled smiling.

"Get a fucking room." Evan said lighting up the blunt she just finished. Audrey held her hand out for the blunt and shook her head. She heard Opie mutter something like too bad and making Audrey laugh. God that shit was gross. It made Evans stomach churn watching it. But it was nice to see that Audrey was finally happy.

"Shut your whore mouth, girl." Was Audrey's delayed response. She said it laughing as Opie kissed a certain spot on behind her ear.

"You guys are gross." Evan said handing over the blunt. The best friend took a long toke from it holding it in before passing it back to Evan. The match between Happy and Tig ended. The pair hugged and exited the ring. Tig shot a glance Evan's way but went to the group of crow eaters that were waiting for his attention. Evan was too caught up in the grossness that was Audrey and Opie to notice Happy staring at her. She had a disgusted look on her face but kept staring at the couple. The raven haired girl took the bottle of whiskey from Audrey and finished it. Setting it behind her as she puffed on the blunt.

"Did you really just finish my bottle of whiskey?" Audrey asked pulling away from Opie eyes her best friend. Evan nodded smiling and blowing smoke in the girls face. Audrey shook her head clearly disappointed with the girl.

"That's mean, Evie! Even for you." She said. The red head watched As the girl rolled her eyes smirking. She also saw Happy watch Evan from behind."Hey Hap!" She said waving at the man. He looked over to her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wanted you to meet my _OTHER_ best friend, Evan David." Evan froze and turned to see the shirtless biker behind her. She nodded to the smirking biker looking him up and down. Good god damn. He was fucking hot. She bit her lip thinking about how good he might be. He smirked watching her bit her lip.

"Sorry, but there can only be one best friend and that's me, tough luck." She shrugged and took a hit from the blunt. "Pretty sure she likes me more." Happy rasped not taking his eyes off of the tattooed beauty in front of him. She gave him cocky grin.

"Pretty sure you're wrong." Evan said grinning as she stood in front of her best friend holding out her hand. "Let's get another bottle." Evan said shaking the empty bottle in Audrey's face. Audrey nodded and eradicated herself from Opie, taking Evan's out stretched hand. Opie scowled at the red head and shook his head.

"I'm supposed to abandon my best friend the first night she's here?" She asked wrapping her arm around Evan. who wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist and held her best friend close. She hel the redhead the rest of the blunt Audrey gladly took it.

"You could leave her with your other best friend." Opie said standing and glancing over at Happy who nodded. Audrey hadn't heard what the men had said she was too busy talking to Evan to notice.

"I'll be back." Audrey called to Opie and Happy."That's the worst quote in the world."Evan said leading her to the club house. "So when did that really start?" Evan asked sidling up to the bar.

"couple days ago right after this skin head stabbed me. Actually right after I got here when to lunch with him and kinda hit it off."

Evan stared at her best friend dropping the cigarette she was about to put to her lips."What? What the fucked happened?" Evan said again louder hoping she hadn't heard her friend right.

"Yeah, I was coming home from scattering Beau's ashes." She ordered a beer from the crow and lit a cigarette. "Stopped at this bar on the outskirts of town. Yeah?" She nodded to the girl and took her beer. "was getting some pretty bad vibes from these dudes in the corner so I left came back to the apartment. I really should have stopped over night somewhere but I just wanted a comfortable bed to sleep in anyways." She took a drag of the cigarette and a sipped from the beer.

"Called dad and Gabe; who, by the way, is my brother. Did you know that because I sure as shit didn't. Anyways they didn't answer texted Hap. It was one of those gut feelings to do I guess." She blew out some smoke from her nose. "Was a bout to get in the shower when this dude grabs me out. Guess one of them followed me back." Audrey said as this was everyday news like finding out there was a yard sale next door or something. She sipped her beer.

"He tried twice but nothing happened. I shot him and got carried away. That's how dad found out bout jj did the same thing but Hap stopped me. That mother locked me in a damn closet?" She asked turning to her friend fully her eyes slightly out of focus. Evan shook her head unable to comprehend what she had just been told. "Look" Audrey said placing the half gone cigarette between her teeth and lifting up her shirt. There, on either of her sides were two somewhat healed cuts

. The one on the left was longer going up almost to her belly down to her hip bone the other going down her protruding hip bone. "Jesus fuck!" Evan exclaimed and touched the scars. She had so many questions filling her head she didn't know which one to ask first. Audrey leaned forward and grabbed her friends face pressing her nose against her best friends nose.

"I'm fine E. I know its a lot to take on right now. But I'm fine. I'm safe." Audrey said seeming to read Evans mind. "Dee" Evan was lost for words she shook her head unable to speak.

"E if you start wiggin out now I'll slap ya. Do it tomorrow." Audrey said kissing the girls forehead. "I'll hold you to that." Evan managed to say. Audrey nodded then stared at the bar confused.

"What did we come in here for?" She asked turning to Evan. Evan was still fighting with everything Audrey had just told her. But they were going to talk about it in the morning. So the gorgeous girl shook her head and forced herself to smile. "If you can't remember, then you can't hang." Evan supplied. Audrey gave her a concerned look and frowned deeply. "SHOTS we are doing shots!" She cried out raising her arms in excitement. The people around them shouted and hollared in excitement with them. The crow lined up shots for people to take. Audrey and Evan took a couple and slammed them back. "God damn!" Audrey said slapping the bar and grimacing.

* * *

Opie smirked watching Audrey wave to him as Evan led her into the clubhouse in search of more liquor. He looked up at Happy who was looking in the same direction. "Think they'll make it back?" He asked offering Happy his joint. Happy took it and shrugged.

"Don't matter either way." He said lighting it. "Suppose your right." They sat in silence for a couple moments passing the joint between them."Evan is something else." Opie said finally taking a last hit from the joint. Happy shrugged and sipped his beer.

Cheers and applause erupted from the club house. "Better check on your girl." Happy said nodding to the noise. Opie grinned and nodded. He got up and followed the noise to the clubhouse. He walked in and spotted the girls at the end of the bar talking animatedly to each other. He made his way over brushing by Audrey.

"Here's one of them now! Just Ask!" Evan shouted waving her arms in the air. Opie looked down at the redhead. "Wanna play doubles?" Audrey asked begrudgingly asked squinting at Evan who nodded viciously, grinning wildly at him. "She wants to play doubles so I don't beat her." The redhead informed him.

"I think it would be fun with more people." Evan defended. Audrey rolled her eyes dramatically "That's what she said about sex but was very wrong about that too." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Fucking hated it if i do recall." Audrey said smugly rolling her shoulders. Opie looked at the two girls, wondering if they had ever done anything and wrapped his arms around Audrey's waist.

"Just jealous!" Evan shouted poking the girls shoulder. "There was nothing about that situation that could have ever made me jealous, Evie." Audrey claimed leaning back into Opie. "She's just a prudabaga." Audrey let her head fall back against Opie's chest and sighed. The man gave her a confused look. "She's calling me a prude." Audrey explained. "Do you want to play or not?" She asked looking back to Evie who fished a joint out of its container.

"Fucking right, I do! Whose the best?" She exclaimed lighting the joint. She hit it a couple times before whispering something in Audrey's ear. "You're looking at 'em." Opie said curious at what Evan had whispered to Audrey before passing the joint to the girl. "

"Well I honestly don't believe that for a second!" Evan exclaimed taking the joint back from the redhead in Opie's arms. "It would be Happy." Audrey said smirking. Evan gave her a sly look. "Way to throw your guy under the bus. But where is he? Think he'll play?" Audrey snagged the joint from Opie and gave him a strange look.

"Find 'em an ask 'em." Audrey said turning around in Opie's arms and playing with his beard, knowing Evan would seek out Happy. "You want to play?" Audrey asked she had stopped playing with his beard and was running her hands up and down his chest. Opie nodded making her she smiled up at him. Her hand caught the hem of his black shirt and slipped under it. The bearded man pulled her hands away.

"You're going to get in trouble, Audrey" He whispered in her ear. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows suggestively but before she could say anything Evan had skipped back to them with Happy right behind her.. His eyes on her ass the entire time.

* * *

As soon as her best friend said "Find 'em and ask 'em." Evan skipped away looking for Happy. Not seeing him anywhere in the crowded clubhouse she burst outside. Smiling and looking around for her soon to be tattooed partner in crime. She took another hit of her "special" joint. It had some molly in it. She made it for her and Audrey to share for "old times sake".

It looked like Audrey was pleased with it so that made her really happy and the other joint she had shared with Audrey helped her in her overly ecstatic mood. She looked around the lot and almost missed him. He was talking to some guys she didn't know by the boxing ring smoking a cigarette. She made conversation with what did Audrey call them? Croweaters? Who seemed like they were waiting for the same thing.

The guys to end their little chat. The men dispersed but Happy stayed where he was smoking yet another cigarette. She got a little closer and watched him. Wondering what it would feel like with him underneath her. She cocked her head to the same taking all of him in. She held her hands behind her back grinning more as she explored the fantasy more in her mind.

"You want something?" He rasped looking over at the girl. Evan smiled brilliantly and walked over to him. "Just enjoying the view." She said still grinning and bit her lip. Happy turned to her fully letting his eyes rake over her toned and shapely body. She was doing the same and didn't look away when their eyes met. "How old are you little girl?" Happy asked getting off the table. She didn't move to give him room or step away.

"Old enough." Evan said back her eyes wondering over his shoulders and chest. "What would that be?" Happy said staring her down."twenty-five." She said reading the tattoo above his collar bone. " _I Live I Die I Kill For My Family"._ Her eyes drifted to the " _Filthy Few"_ Tattooed almost underneath it and smirked; her cousin had the same tattoo and she knew how he got it.

"I wanted to know if you'll be my double when I play Audrey and Opie?" She asked meeting his gaze. He considered it for a moment and shrugged. "What do I get in return?" He asked stepping closer to the girl. She smirked and shrugged before taking a long hit from her joint. "What do you want?" Happy gave her a pointed look. Like he was saying _you know what I want._ "My cousin has the same tattoo." Evan said touching the _Filthy Few_ tattoo. "Pretty proud of it, really." Happy looked down at where her hand was.

The tattooed biker took the joint from Evan an finished it. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly. "So are you saying yes?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the side. "I'll follow you in." He said she beamed and skipped back to the the clubhouse. Evan bounded in the clubhouse and skipped to Audrey and Opie.

* * *

Audrey smiled at her friend as Opie led them over to one of the free pool tables. They each grabbed a cue. The girls letting the men rack up and break. Audrey and Opie were solids, Happy and Evan were stripes. Audrey nudged Opie and nodded over to Happy and Evan.. Evan was bent over the table in front of Happy trying to make her shot. His eyes were wide and glued to her ass. She wiggled it before making her shot and sinking the ball in the pocket she had called.

Happy pulled the girl to him whispering something in her ear. No doubt something filthy from the look she gave him. Evan went around the table to her next shot she didn't bend over so far for this shot or take her time with it as she had the shot previously. She missed causing Audrey to cackle and point at her. "How old are you?" Evan glared over at Audrey who grinned back at her. She looked for a good shot and found it in front of Happy. She called it and the ball went in to the corresponding pocket. She made another shot making her team take the lead.

She missed her next shot and pouted at Opie. He kissed her softly. Audrey deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around the mans neck. Opie pulled her against him. "Couple of sluts." Evan called over to the pair. Audrey still kissing Opie, unwound her arm from his neck and flipped her best friend off. "Says the girl how has bite me written over her ass." Audrey said over her shoulder.

Evan frowned and fiddled with her cue stick. "That was rude." Evan said Happy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. He pulled her thick hair of her shoulder kissing it. Happy backed them into a corner and and moved so he had her back to the wall. bright amber eyes peering up at him before he began sucking on her neck. Happy leaned his weight on to the arm that was holding him up on the wall, while the other was ghosting down her chest to her thigh where her shorts were tied at.

"Are we still playing or are you going to forfeit?" Audrey called over to them. Evan looked around Happy and scowled. Audrey beamed in elation the "special" joint she had shared with Evan was kicking in. And she felt fucking fantastic. Audrey leaned against her cue and bit her lip trying not to grin. "Your girl is fucked up Ope." Evan said smirking at Audrey who had the biggest fucking grin on her face. "I'll wreck, ya." Audrey said as Evan stepped around Happy and grabbing her cue. Audrey smiled at the grower she was receiving from Happy. It was Happy's turn and even though he was still glaring at Audrey he made his shot going for two more before he missed making it Opie's turn.

Audrey couldn't stop grinning if she wanted to and she didn't. Evan muttered something to Happy who smirked at Audrey. "Don't talk shit, Eve its not classy." Audrey said pushing her braid off of her shoulder. Evan grinned more nodding over to her best friend. Audrey smiled shaking her head she couldn't stop. "What the fuck did you put in it?" Audrey asked walking over to Evan covering her face so her friend couldn't see her grin.

Evan laughed and wrapped her arms around the redheads waist. "Its some good shit, yeah?" Audrey nodded not able to take her eyes off of Evans. "You have such pretty eyes, E." Audrey said pressing her nose against Evans. Evan chuckled and blushed. "You're ridiculous right now. Its my shot, back up, chica." Evan said stepping away from the redhead and circled the pool table looking for the best shot.

Audrey smiled up at Opie waiting for Evan to miss her shot so she could play. "You good?" Opie asked rubbing and knuckle against her jaw. Audrey closed her eyes and nodded leaning against him. "Very." Was her reply. "You're turn." Evan said poking the redhead with her cue stick. Audrey nodded, opening her eyes and taking her cue as she scanned the table for the best shot. She found it and grinned up at Evan who immediately glowered and swore. "I swear If you've been playing me we're going to fucking fight." Evan said stepping up to the table. Audrey chuckled and took her shot. She looked over her shoulder at Evan and made another shot feeling like if her face could split in half from grinning it probably would.

"You know." Audrey began as she got ready to make a shot "I don't play like that." The redhead laughed and made yet another ball sink into its desired pocket. Audrey checked over the table then back at Evan who was whispering in Happy's ear. Audrey noticed the mans hold on her best friend tighten making Audrey smirk and shake her head. She went back to look for the best shot and caught Opie staring at her. Their eyes met and she beamed at him. He nodded to her and smiled. "Hurry the fuck up you totally played me." Evan said leaning on the table.

Audrey rolled her eyes and looked over to her best friend. "How can I play you when you know how I play?" The redhead asked making it sound like she was saying Duh stupid. She frowned as she missed her shot because she was too focused on her best friend. "Yeah but you always have tricks up your sleeve." Evan shot back watching Happy get ready to make his shot. "What the fuck ever." Audrey said pushing off the table and walking over to Opie. Happy made his shot and went to

Happy ended up clearing the table took Evan back to his room as soon as the ball hit the pocket. Whatever. "You okay?" Opie asked tilting her chin up so she would look at him. "Yeah I'm fine." She said looking away from him. He made her look up at him this time holding her chin a little firmer. "Want to get out of here?" He asked giving her a quick kiss. "I'm not having sex with you." He grinned and arched an eyebrow up at her. "Wasn't thinking that. Just want to get out of here and figured you might as well." Audrey squinted at him but nodded. "I'm actually kinda hungry." She said lacing their fingers together and letting him lead her though the crowd. "Good me too." He said over his shoulder. Audrey laughed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. She looked up and saw Gabe with a crow eater fawning over him as he talked to some other guys. _Fuck that dude._

"Jax!" Opie called over to Jax who was in the group of guys Gabe was talking to. Jax nodded to him and walked over with his arm around a sandy haired blonde who was really pretty in Audrey's opinion. "What's up?" Jax asked stopping in front of Audrey. "We're going to go to the diner wanna come?" Jax smiled and nodded. "Dude, I'm fucking starving." He looked to the blonde he had his arm wrapped around. "What about you, Wendy? You hungry?" She smiled and nodded as well. "I could go for a bite." Audrey leaned into Opie and stuck her hand in the back pocket of his jeans.

* * *

Happy dragged Evan after him and walked quickly to the dorms. He kicked the door shut behind him and pinned Evan to the door tugging on the string that held her shorts together. They fell off as She was unbuckling his belt and jeans. Happy shrugged out of his kutte placing it and his holster on a hook on the wall. he kicked ff his boots and stepped out of his jeans that had dropped to the floor. Leaving him in just his boxers. The tattooed man stared Evan down taking her all in. The small chest that was barely a b cup, her hour glass shape and tapered waist with toned stomach those long dancers legs that he wanted so badly to be wrapped around him. He wondered what her mouth would feel like or how tight she was. He licked his lips and intended to find out.

"See something you like, tough guy?" Evan asked leaning against the door and brushing some hair out of her face. Happy nodded and grunted as he walked them back to his bed where he pulled her into his lap. She straddled him, her soft muscular legs locking around him. Evan stared at him for a while her bright amber eyes searching his face. She would frequently glance at his mouth then back at his eyes. Her hands folded behind his neck. "What are you doing, little girl?" He asked quietly she was and had thrown him through a loop by how she was acting. "Just looking at you." She said before kissing his neck. Happy's hands went to her ass having fun squeezing it. Evan distracted him by biting his neck particularly hard. He groaned she licked the bite mark. Happy pulled her away from his neck by her hair eliciting a small moan to escape her lips. He dipped his head and started kissing her.

In a weird twist Evan didn't know how but she found herself on top of Happy going to town on him as he did the very same to her. "my god" she moaned as his tongue delved deeper into her. "Fuck" she panted trying to regain some control of what she was feeling. Never in the years she had been having sex, had she even remotely came close to feeling like she did right now.

She dug her nails into his thighs He was getting close. She moaned going further down on him swallowing as much as she could. He was much bigger than any of the guys she had ever been with as well. Something she very much appreciated. Happy slapped her ass. The sound drowning out her moans and almost echoing in the small dorm. She pulled back from him, earning a groan of disappointment from Happy but he still continued his assault on her. Evan bit his thigh making him moaned into her. God damn if that didn't spur her into another orgasm. "God damn." She couldn't help moaning as she rode out the wave of ecstasy that hit her

She went back down on him making the tattooed man buck into her. she grinned knowing she was making him feel just as good as he was making her feel. he hit the back of her throat but she pushed further deep throating the man. Evan raking her nails up and down the mans thighs he shuddered and stiffened under her. She continued sucking til he finished. When he had she sat up and patted his leg. she turned around smiling down on him. The man felt weak, and could still feel her lips around him. He couldn't help but smile trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Happy pulled her down on him and continued eating her out.

* * *

Audrey got off the back of Opie's bike and waited for him. They were at the same diner he had brought her to a couple weeks before. Opie got off his bike and fixed his beanie and grabbed her hand as they waited for Wendy and Jax. "Wendy is fucking pretty." Audrey said looking up at Opie. The man shrugged and wrapped an arm around her. "She's alright." Opie said leading them into the diner. "Have you lost your sight? She's a knock out." Audrey said as they reached the back booth. It was a pretty big booth for just the four of them.

"If you say so." Opie muttered sliding in before Audrey. She sat beside him and nodded. "I do say so." The redhead squinted at the man beside her. "Not my type." Opie mumbled looking out the window. The redhead laughed loudly "Ho ho ho what is your type. Jesus she'd be my type if I liked girls. What's better than that?" Audrey asked tapping the table with her nails, she looked away letting her eyes wander over the other diners. "You're my type. You're better than that." Opie said looking over at the gorgeous redhead who sat beside him, absentmindedly tapping her nails on the table.

She stopped and slowly looked over to him. "What?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You heard me." He said smirking at the girl. She cocked her head to the side and squinted at him. "Well thanks" She said suspiciously. Opie laughed and pulled her closer to kiss her. "I want you to be my girl." He said titling her chin up so she would look at him. "Alright." She pulled his hands away from her face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Where's your friends? I'm starving" Audrey said leaning into him. Opie raised his arm and his girl scooted to his side. The bearded man draped an arm around her. He had a pretty good notion that Wendy was probably blowing Jax right now.

"Probably got distracted. You know, blondes and shiny shit." Opie joked and made his girl laugh. "Damn them and their short attention spans." Audrey exclaimed pounding on the table. Her man chuckled and kissed her head. "Your girlfriend is here. Maybe get her attention so we can get something to drink." Audrey said elbowing him and nodding to the waitress who had served them the last time they were there. "Not my girl." He grumbled flicking her ear. She scowled rubbing her ear. "Not even together ten minutes and you're abusing me. I see how it is." She huffed getting out of the booth and walking to the counter where the waitress was. Opie leaned against the window and watched as Audrey had a mild discussion with the girl behind the counter.

Audrey turned around and slid in beside him. "How'd it go?' He asked wrapping his arm around her. "Jealous bitch." She muttered tugging lightly on his beard bringing him closer to her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. She smiled through the kiss and pulled him closer by his kutte. "Well, this is gross." Jax said sliding in opposite them. Audrey mumbled something to Opie who grinned and nodded. "Where's ya girl?" Audrey asked leaning against Opie. Jax grinned at Opie and shrugged. "Hit it, quit it, and ditch the bitch, huh?" Audrey asked picking lint off of her shirt. She looked up and smiled at Jax as Opie guffawed. Jax who was taken aback for a second gave her a lopsided grin. "Something like that." The blonde muttered and sat back in his seat.


	10. Chapter 10

Audrey just grinned at the blonde in front of her. She glanced to the side feeling like someone was watching her. Sure enough their waitress was. The woman was glaring her way. "I swear this bitch wants to get hit." Audrey said staring back at the woman. Jax just laughed, Opie looked over where Audrey was staring and shook his head. The waitress quickly looked away and went back to work behind the counter. "Maybe you should talk to her, Jax. That way we can get drinks and order." Audrey muttered leaning into Opie's side. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and she smiled.

"What makes you think she would even talk to me?" Jax said tugging on his goatee and glancing back at the waitress. "You've got that whole I don't know blonde heart throb thing going on. Blonde hair blue eyes. She's probably into it. Most people are." The redhead said tugging lightly on Opie's beard. Opie looked down at her raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled sweetly back at him. "You should talk to her. Tell him Ope." The redhead said looking up at the bearded giant. The man smiled and just looked down at her shaking his head.

"Fine, don't whore yourself out for food. I'll take care of it." The girl grumbled sliding out of the booth ignoring the laughter coming from both men. She strutted up to the counter and leaned on it. "Can I help you, hun?" A different waitress behind the counter asked her. Alexi smiled and nodded. "I was just hoping that we could get someone to take our order?" Audrey asked tucking a stray hair behind her ear. The waitress frowned and looked behind her the smiled at the redhead. "Sorry about that hun, thought you were taken of already. I'll be right over. I'm Dottie by the way." Audrey grinned at the woman. "I'm Audrey." The redhead said offering her hand to the other woman. Dottie gave her a weird look but took her hand and shook it.

Opie grinned at the redhead's back as she walked to the counter and leaned over it talking to the blonde behind the counter. His eyes traveled down her back to her ass, which peaked out of her shorts a little bit. His eyes traveled from her ass down her legs. He heard Jax chuckle and looked over at him. His best friend had the biggest grin on his face. "What?" he asked leaning back against the booth.

"You." Jax said sitting back in his booth. Before Opie could respond Audrey slid in beside him grinning. "Well, you can thank me now. We got a new waitress." The redhead grinned at the men. Opie wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She turned to look up at him lacing their fingers together. Ope Leaned into her and kissed her. The redhead scooted closer to him and played with his beard. Then she remembered that they weren't alone and pulled away from him blushing deep red. Jax laughed loudly as Dottie approached making Audrey blush more.

"What can I get you all?" Dottie asked smiling at the trio. Jax leaned back and eyed the waitress. Audrey rolled her eyes at the blonde and smiled up at Dottie. "I'd love a water, and a cheeseburger if you don't mind." The gorgeous redhead said playing with her braided hair. Opie nodded and wrapped his big arm around her. "I'll have the same." He said tugging on the end of the redhead's braid. The girl batted his hand away and rolled her eyes. Jax nodded in agreement. "I'll have that as well with some onion rings." Jax said nodding to the waitress. She nodded offering a smile to the group before leaving.

"She's cute." Jax said watching her leave and tugging on the end of his goatee. He looked over to the couple in front of him and rolled his eyes. The redhead was leaning into his best friend and smiling up at him. Her big green eyes shining as she muttered something in Opie's ear. The bearded giant grinned and kissed the redhead wrapping his arm around the girl.

* * *

Evan moaned into the pillow as Happy fucked her from behind at an unforgiving pace. She buried her face into the pillow and clutched at the sheets around her. He slapped her ass making her cry out. She heard him chuckle and rolled her eyes. He bit the tattoo on her ass making her moan. Shrill chirping started ringing through the room. "Fuck." She muttered scrambling from Happy to her phone which was still in the pocket of her shorts. "Shit its my ma." She said looking up at Happy who shrugged. Evan blew out a sigh and answered the phone. ¿sí? (Yeah?)

Happy watched the girl talk on the phone and walked around the room. He got off the bed and pulled the condom off him and threw it in the trash. Obviously they weren't going to be fucking if she was talking to her mother. He cleaned himself off and went to his dresser looking for clean boxers. She stopped in front of him, shooting a grin his way before frowning and looking annoyed. "Ay, ay, ay! Primo, No sé lo que quieres que haga." (Cousin, I don't know what you want me to do.) She held the phone away from her ear grimacing as shrill screams blared through the speaker. Evan kissed his chest still holding the phone away from her ear. She made her way to his neck and nipped at his earlobe.

The man pulled her against him and trailed his hand down her stomach to her center. He smirked as she muffled a moan back as he slipped a two fingers in her. The screaming continued and the girl told Evan to wait. The raven haired girl tossed the phone on the bed and started nipping at the man's chest. He groaned feeling her hand encircle his cock and start pumping back and forth. The amber eyed girl kissed her way down his chest stopping when her cousin started talking. Evan shot him an annoyed look and picked the phone up and came back to him. "¿Qué?" (what?) She asked as she tapped her nails on his chest rolling her neck as her cousin prattled on about her problems.

The amber eyed girl looked up at Happy who was looking rather annoyed himself. She frowned. "Tengo que ir." (I've got to go.) She said ending the call and pulling Happy to her. She shook her head frustratedly and He arched an eyebrow at her but let himself be pulled to her. She went down on him making the man groan. She smirked and deep throated him. "Fuck, Evan." he rasped closing his eyes and running his hands through her long blueish black hair. she pulled back and started sucking, running her tongue along his long thick length. Happy pulled her up to him by her hair and kissed her roughly. His tongue explored her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The tall man picked her up and slipped into her. She bit his neck hard making him groan and grip her hips with bruising force. "He kissed her harder. Holding her face to his as he pressed her back into the wall. He noticed she was wetter after that and smirked. "Fuck your wet, little girl." He groaned as she sucked harshly on his neck. He couldn't hold it back anymore, He groaned and came harder than he ever had. He closed his eyes and thought he saw stars. God damn. He quickly pulled out and set the girl on her feet walking to the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow at his retreating back. She grabbed her clothes and phone and left. Happy came back out of the bathroom and looked around for the girl. She was gone but her bra was in the corner of the room. Well what the fuck? He thought to himself.

* * *

After her shower Evan was drying herself off in the bathroom and looked at her phone smiling seeing that Audrey was calling her. "Ollo?" She said answering the phone. "Evie!" Audrey excitedly called to her. "How was Happy?" Audrey asked shushing who ever protested the question she had just asked. Evan shrugged her shoulders "the first part had been amazing but my primo called and ruined it? It was fuckinng weird I don't yeah so, what about you? How's Opie?" She heard Audrey squawk and shush her. "You haven't fucked him?" Evan asked surprised running her hand through her hair which was incredibly curly now.

"No, I haven't unlike you I wait." The redhead hissed making Evan laugh loudly. "Tricks got jokes. Turning over a new leaf? Yeah? What did you want by the way?" Evan asked brushing her teeth. "We're having our own party out here come out. It's by a lake. I might go swimming. Wanted you and Happy to come out." Evan rolled her eyes and spit into the sink. "I'll be there. Don't know about him." She muttered looking through her bag and nudging the bathroom door open with her foot. "Don't be like that, Evan." The amber eyed girl rolled her eyes and started getting dressed. "Send me the directions and I'll be there soon." Evan said dismissing what Audrey said.

Evan pulled on torn up acid wash skinny jeans and a tight black vee neck tee shirt. She grabbed her bag and started rolling a couple blunts. She grabbed a couple tins from one bag and slipped them into her small black bag. When she was done she picked up her helmet from the desk and slipped into her all black Nike high tops. She opened the door as she stuck a joint behind her ear. The gorgeous tanned woman shut and locked the door quickly, seeing that Happy's door was opening. She quickly walked away running into Gabe as she did so.

"God damn watch." Gabe started growling till he realized who it was then he gave her a lopsided smile as his hands went to her hips. She grimaced stepping away from him. "You're so fucking cringy." She shook her head and walked away from him. He followed after her not knowing that Happy was right behind her. "Evie don't be like that." Gabe called after her as she walked out of the clubhouse shaking her head. Gabe just followed her talking about their time together. Happy watched as the girl stopped and glared up at the tall man. She punched him in the throat and shoved him. Happy couldn't read the expression on the girl's face and that bothered him. He was usually really good at reading people. She started yelling at the man in in a mix of spanish and english. Gabe laughed at her and she clocked him in the face with her helmet. Once she was on her bike she threw the helmet and it hit Gabe in the face. With that she peeled out of the lot

* * *

Audrey smiled at the man in front of her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he held her. They had started a fire by the lake they were at. They were waiting for Jax, who went to pick up Dottie from the diner. She had got off the phone with Evan twenty minutes ago. She immediately texted Happy and asked him to come out as well. But she didn't care about any of that right now. Right now she was too caught up being with Opie. He was talking to her about something and kissing her neck as she played with his hair and beard.

"Oh god please. I am not in the mood to watch you guys be cute right now." Evan growled flopping down beside them. She cracked open a bottle of tequila and pulled a joint from an altoids container in her pocket. Audrey looked up at Opie then over to her best friend she pulled away from Opie. "What happened?" she asked offering Opie a joint. Evan stood up and walked a little bit away towards a little wooden dock. "I'll be back babe here look for some music okay?" She said kissing him deeply before standing and walking over to her best friend.

"Why are all men such fucking assholes?!" Evan exclaimed as soon as Audrey was close enough to touch. Audrey hugged the girl and they sat down on the dock. "I knocked your fucking brother out." Evan said slamming the bottle of tequila down on the dock. The redhead frowned and hugged her best friend. "Gabe's an asshole. What happened with Happy? You sounded less than pleased." The gorgeous redhead head asked rubbing her friends back. "Its just Gabe. I had that crush on him forever and... He just made me feel like a whore. He doesn't get it. I ran into him and he was..." Evan groaned shaking her head .The redhead sipped from the tequila frowning more. "Don't say I told you so, alright? But I thought..." Audrey wrapped her arms around the tanned beauty and sighed.

"You thought you would be different. I'm sorry. I wasn't going to say told you so. He's just a fucking asshole. I'm sorry E." Evan took the bottle and drank deeply from it. "I'm going to sleep here tonight. Fresh air would help clear my head. So I'm going to get as fucked up as I can." The tanned raven haired woman pulled out a blunt and lit it. She sucked on it deeply and passed it to the redhead. "Fuck Gabe, seriously he acts like he's a hot piece of ass. He needs to be knocked down a peg." Audrey said hitting the blunt. She let the smoke ghost out in a thick cloud before sucking it back and exhaling.

"I'll stay out here with you. It'll be fun." The redhead said nodding to Evan. "You sure you don't want to talk about Happy?" Evan shook her head and stood up. "Won't help anything. Like, he ate me out and my fucking god Dre, i never came so hard in my fucking life. I swear to you I thought Gabe was the best but holy fuck. I saw fucking stars!" Audrey blushed at her friend's words but nodded wanting her to get it off her chest. "Like, I was sucknig him off as he ate me out and that was fucking hot. He's huge, Dre fucking huge!" The redhead laughed and clapped her hands sipping from the tequila bottle. Evan took the bottle from her and drank deeply from it. "So we started fucking and it was..." She paused as she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I can't even explain it then Yulissa calls me on my moms phone so I freaking answer it thinking it was mama. Turns out lissa just wanted to fucking bitch bout one of her six baby daddies not stepping up to the fucking plate. That killed the fucking mood. Well to told her I had to run we start fucking again he coems in like five minutes and just drops me on the floor and goes to the bathroom. What the fuck?" Audrey paused in the middle of sipping to look at Evan who was glaring at her shoes. "I felt like a fucking whore. Jesus christ he didn't say a fucking word to me, Dre so I picked my shit up and left." While they were talking they didn't notice the bikes that had pulled up.

"Oh by the way we have to go to Oak-town in a day or two. Mi Familia misses you." Audrey laughed getting up and handing the bottle back to the girl beside her. "That should be fun. I'm so sorry E I don't know what to say Happy is well Happy he's a mystery to us all." Evan nodded and again took another long pull from the bottle before hitting the blunt. Audrey watched as her best friend exhaled thick o rings. "Come on let's get fucked up." She smiled and shook her head as she sat in Opie's lap. "She okay?" He asked watching the girl standing in front of the fire, grinning at Juice who was trying to exhale o rings.

"She will be." Audrey said kissing his cheek. Jax flopped down beside them with Dottie who grinned at Audrey. They talked for a bit laughing with Evan as she told them a couple stories about her and Audrey's teen years. Evan tugged on the redhead's hand. "DEE, show Juice your ghost trick." Evan said taking off her hoodie and shoes. Audrey grinned and took a the unlit blunt from her best friend. The gorgeous girl lit it and puffed on it a couple times before sucking on it hard. She opened her mouth letting the thick smoke slowly fog out of her mouth in a thick dense cloud. She sucked it back and grinned. Opie kissed the back of her neck making her sigh and lean back into him. Evan pulled her phone out and a speaker from her bag. As soon as she got the speaker connected by bluetooth _Body Like A Backroad_ started playing. Dottie and Audrey grinned at each other. Evan pulled her best friend to her feet and they started dancing with Evan singing and laughing to her. Audrey laughed and clapped her hands.

Opie shook his head laughing as Audrey sang loudly to Evan some country song about a house party. The girls were pumping teiry fists in the air, jumping around and laughing loudly. Someone slowly sat down beside him. It was Gabe and he saw Happy standing in the shadows watching Evan and smoking. "What happened to your face?" Opie asked his eyes flicking over the man's face. "Evan happened." The man grumbled resting his arms on his knees and glaring at the tanned woman who was now doing cartwheels around the redhead and the blonde.

"That's rough." Opie said turning his attention to his girl who had just done a backflip. "You talk to Audrey yet?" He asked sipping on a beer. Gabe groaned and shook his head. "She won't even look at me let alone come near me." Opie frowned watching his girl do a back handspring as Evan did a front handspring. "You and her together now?" Gabe asked pulling a beer out of his bag. Opie nodded and sipped more of his beer. He watched as his girl flipped and made her way over to them her eyes solely on him.

Audrey pulled Dottie to her feet singing to her as _Alright by Darius Rucker_ started playing. Dottie blushed at the girl who was smiling a goofy smile and singing to her leading her away from the guys to where her best friend was. Once they were in the shadows Evan offered Dottie a big blunt. Dottie took it and smiling as the girls started dancing together. The young waitress started swinging her hips to the music, she took the blunt that was being offered to her and kicked off her shoes.

The blonde turned in a slow circle popping her shoulders up to the song making the girls clap. They sang together and laughed as they danced in a circle. Audrey offered the bottle of tequila they had been drinking from to her. The blonde clapped her hands hand drank from the bottle like a thirsty man. "God damn." Evan said watching the blonde drink from the bottle. "Where did you find her?" Evan asked her best friend. The blonde wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled at Evan. "The diner." Audrey said taking the bottle from the blonde and drinking from it. "Dottie." The blonde said and extended her hand. Evan took it smiling over at Audrey who was just dancing and singing. "Evan." Dottie grinned at the tanned woman. "I love that name." Evan smiled brightly as Audrey threw her arms around both women.

* * *

Happy followed the girls down the beach, to make sure they weren't going to be fucking dumb. None of them noticed him, he wanted to let them know he was there so they didn't think he was some fucking pervert. The girls had got quiet, the blonde looked like she was spooked, she turned and looked directly at him for a second before her big brown eyes moved away from him. "Someone is watching us I can feel it." The blonde said rubbing her arms. Evan said someone was always watching and started laughing. Dottie shook her head not thinking the amber eyed girl was being funny.

"Stop." Audrey said pulling her hair out of its braid. She began undressing pulling her top off and her shorts off and throwing thim in a pile. Happy had to admit she had a great body. Her body was lean and long. He shook his head and looked over to Evan who shook her head at the redhead and laughed. "It's okay, Dre spooks real easy too." The dark haired girl said trying to comfort Dottie, as the blonde drank from the tequila bottle. The blonde was watching Evan. The dark haired girl smirked at the blonde making Audrey roll her eyes and step towards the water. Evan pulled her shirt off and unbuttoned her jeans slowly taking them off and staring at the blonde who stepped towards her. A small smile playing at her lips.

"You guys are joking right? Like, you're dates are right over there." Audrey said sitting and dipping her feet into the water, she pointed to the fire where the men were. "What date?" Evan asked snapping her head in her best friends direction. "I asked Happy to tag along. It was before you told me." Evan cut the redhead off. "You're fucking ridiculous you know that?" Evan growled pacing behind the redhead. Happy frowned. What was her problem? "Well, someone invited Gabe as well, so I mean." Audrey looked back at her friend and shrugged. Dottie came over to the panty clad raven haired woman and rubbed her back whispering to her. Evan nodded and pulled away slightly looking over the blonde. They kissed making Audrey groan and throw sand at them.

"She's jealous." Dottie said wrapping an arm around Evan and smirking at the redhead. Evan nodded laughing loudly looking from the blonde to the redhead. "She is, poor baby feels left out." The tanned woman cooed sitting beside her best friend. Dottie undressed and sat beside the redhead tucking some hair behind her ear. They were all sitting at the water's edge and Happy didn't like it. They were drunk and high they could fucking drown in an inch of water and these idiots would too.

"Get the fuck out of here." Audrey said shrugging away from the girls making them laugh. Evan kissed her cheek and rested her hand on the redheads knee. Dottie nuzzled the girl's ear as one hand trailed down her back. Her hand rested on the girl's thigh as she unclipped the girls bra. Audrey shot to her feet and held her bra to her. "Uh no. Not into it. thanks bye." She said marching into the water and swinging away. The other girls laughed loudly and ran after her. "No Stay away from me!" The redhead shouted diving under the water to make a great escape. Happy groaned and moved back to the fire.

* * *

"Opie! Hey Opie!" Audrey shouted lifting herself on the dock so he could see her. The gentle giant turned from his spot in front of the fire and looked around. Then he stood looking for her. He started walking her way making her grin. He stopped just before the dock ended and crossed his arms over his chest. She got out again and mimicked his pose grinning at him. She pushed herself up and climbed out of the water. "You should come swim with me." She said grinning as his eyes traveled down her wet body. She took a step towards him and uncrossed his arms lacing their fingers together and pulling him a little closer.

"You abandoned me."He said pretending to pout. Audrey frowned and tugged on his beard a little. "I didn't think you were going to sing and dance with me or wanted to." She said sliding her hands underneath his shirt. The contact of her cold hands made him shiver. "You never asked." He muttered taking her hands from his stomach and kissing them trying to warm them up. "Wanna sing and dance with me?" She asked as she stepped closer to him leaving no space between them. Her wet body soaked his shirt when she leaned into him. He smiled and kissed her his big hands roaming over her collar bone and hips. She stood on her tiptoes trying to deepen the kiss.

Her hands slightly warmer now, slid under his shirt making it bunch as she slid her hands higher up his chest her nails lightly scratching and his skin. The handsome bearded giant took off his kutte and pulled his shirt off dropping it on top of his kutte. The man with the warm smile ducked his head to continue kissing his girl, their lips moving perfectly with each others. The gorgeous redhead pulled his beanie off and took his hair out of its bun as she kissed him. She ran her hand through his hair as Her tongue swept across his lower lip, his hands moved slowly up and down her body making her shiver.

The gorgeous redhead rested on hand on his hip while the other one undid the buckle to his belt. His hands cupped her face holding it to his. The girl deftly unbuttoned his jeans then slide her hand back up his chest. The man kissed her once more before stepping out of his boots he plaecd his gun on the ground and pulled his jeans off. Audrey smiled at him watching as he pulled his socks off and stood in front of her. She grinned and walked backwards til she got to the end of the dock where she back flipped off of it. "Show off." He said shaking his head.

Audrey swam backwards watching as Opie backed up a couple feet and ran toward the end of the dock jumping and doing a canon ball. Audrey swam away more laughing. She dipped under the water warming herself up. She popped back up but didn't see him. She saw Evan and Dottie laughing as they tried to get Juice and Jax in the water. Her eyes landed on her brother and she stiffened. Her green eyes swept over the dark lake looking for her man. Something tugged on her ankle making her scream and swim away only to be pulled back against something.

She heard Opie's deep laugh behind her and she shook her head. "You're terrible seriously. The worst." She said turning to him and frowning. The moon was out and it was full letting the gorgeous girl see her mans smile. He pulled her to him and kissed her his tongue flicking over her bottom lip. She shook her head. "Nope. This is what you get for scaring me. I could have hurt you!" She said frowning. Opie laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I think I'll be okay Dre." He said sliding his hands up her legs to her waist. She laughed at him and shook her head. She splashed him and quickly swam away. Opie swam after her trying to catch her ankle.

Evan scrolled through her phone til she found the song she was looking for, she looked up and smiled at no one in particular. She pressed play and started dancing as _Hypnotize by Biggie_ started beating through the speaker. She swayed her hips back and forth running her hands through her hair. She looked back at the lake where Dottie and Jax were fooling around. Her amber eyes looked over to the dock where she could just barely see Audrey and Opie making out.

Juice watched the girl dance in her underwear and felt his pants tighten. He got up grinning and started dancing with her. She turned and threw her hands in the air her body moving to the beat with him, his hands went to her hips. They heard a growl from behind them and turned to see Happy and Gabe staring at them. Evan rolled her eyes and glared at Gabe who took a step towards her. She stepped away from Juice and grabbed her bottle of tequila downing most of it.

* * *

Audrey swam around Opie grinning at the tall man. She crooked her finger at him smiling. He pulled her to him. She kissed the man wrapping her legs around him, His hand slid up her stomach to her chest while the other slid around her back and unclipped her bra. The redhead let it slip from her shoulders and wrapped her arms around Opie's neck. He played with her tits as she kissed up and down his neck, finally nibbling on his ear lobe. The man hitched her higher so he could have better access to her chest. Audrey moaned when his tongue flicked across her nipple. He grinned loving the sound that had just come from her. "You took out your piercings." He muttered rolling her nippled with his fingers. She nodded and moaned more. He grinned at her and slid his hand down her stomach.

She yelped when he pulled at her panties. That stopped him. "No uhm not in the water." She said pulling his hand away. He gave her a confused look and she started explaining. "I know someone who fooled around in a lake with this guy. A couple days later she didn't feel right, then like a couple weeks passed she went to the hospital." She lowered her voice and looked at him seriously. Opie was wondering where she was going with the story.

"She was examined and the doctors found a leech or two in her. They were imbedded in her walls and dead had started rotting inside her. she got an infection. A pretty bad one. It was three leeches The other one was way up there I don't think she can have kids now because of the damage they caused. So I'm not doing anything in the water." Audrey said looking up at him. Opie didn't know whether to laugh or get out of the water. He didn't want that to happen to her. He decided they were getting out of the water. He swam to the shore holding his girl who was playing with his hair. He kissed her a few times making her grin at him.

When he got out of the water he picked up her clothes first. She said something about being able to pick them up herself but he hushed her. She just kissed his shoulder and took the clothed he handed her and started heading over to the dock. He set her down and she quickly pulled off he panties and slid on her shorts turning away from him to do so. once her clothes were on Audrey threw her hair up into a bun. She followed her man down the dock picking up his gun, kutte, and shirt. The redhead looked down at the gun she was holding and turned it over. It wasn't anything incredibly special. It needed to be cleaned though and that bothered her. She kept her guns immaculate. Taking them apart every few days and cleaning them, even if she didn't use them. The green eyed girl made sure her back was dry and before sticking the gun in the back of her shorts. She looked up to see Opie watching her and she smiled handing him his his shirt and kutte. They kissed for a minute before pulling apart and walking back to the fire.

* * *

THe girls had dried off now and were talking by themselves at the waters edge. They laughed as Dottie talked about what it was like growing up in Charming. "God, that sounds terrible, there's nothing around here. At least back home there was a Target and shit." Audrey said passing the girl her joint. The blonde nodded taking the blunt. "You can't do anything the Son's run everything here, its nice in a way, not much crime not like in Stockton or Oakland. but it comes at a price this town is boring as shit and doesn't pay for dick." The girls laughed some more.

"Pittsburg is the tits though, you would like it, its big like Stockton has a ton of shit but it's still small and fucking gorgeous to boot." Evan said getting to her feet and swaying slightly. "Did you just say to boot?" Dottie asked laughing so hard she fell over on her side. "This fuxking west coast bitch." The raven haired girl said laughing at the blonde who was trying to get up but was too drunk to do so. Audrey was with her swaying and laughing as well til she retched and threw up in the water. Her retching set the other girls off and they all started puking.

"RAPE!" Dottie screamed feeling someone grab her arm. She started blowing her rape whistle and running down the beach Jax, Opie and Juice jumped up and ran to the girl. Evan and Audrey screamed like they were being murdered. Evan tried to run but someone grabbed her arm. She couldn't hear what was being said she was screaming. Audrey tugged at her best friend before someone grabbed her too. She struggled as she was picked up. She heard laughing and opened her eyes. To see Jax on the ground in front of her. She heard Dottie's whistle on the other side of the lake but kept struggling. "Audrey its me. You're okay." Opie said hugging her. "Where's Evan? Someone grabbed Evan." Audrey said jumping out of his grasp and looking for her best friend.

She found her friend screaming at Happy. She as so relieved, and ran to her best friend. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU YOU FUCKING CREEP WHO JUST STANDS IN THE FUCKING SHADOWS AND WATCHES PEOPLE? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" Audrey ran full tilt towards her best friend and tackled her to the ground hugging her as tight as she could. "What is the matter with you fucking people?" Evan asked after realizing it was audrey holding her. "Dee I''m fine." Evan said hugging the redhead who was now sobbing.

"Thanks alot asshole you scared her." Evan snapped at Happy who was just grinning at this point. "We lost Dottie to the Lake." Juice said breathing heavy and shaking his head. "She's fucking fast." In the distance they could hear the whistle tooting towards them. Audrey was crying and laughing, that started everyone else. Happy pulled Evan to him but she shoved him away still upset that they thought it would be funny to scare them.

Opie carried audrey back to the fire to warm her up. Jax had caught Dottie and was calming her down. Evan shook her head feeling way too sober for the moment. She headed back to the fire pit only to be stopped by a strong grip on her arm. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes seeing Happy behind her. She stared back at him. "Wanted to talk to you." He said dropping his hand.

"No thanks." She quipped stepping away from him. He growled and pulled her back to him. "About earlier." Evan raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face frustratedly. "You're making this weird. There's nothing to talk about." Evan said running her hands through her long curly hair she crossed her arms over her chest and was looking at her bare feet then over to the fire pit. She looked over her shoulder to the fire pit where everyone else was. "I wasn't done and you left." He said trying to get the girl to look at him. She wouldn't instead she stared at the fire pit.

"Rather be with her?" He asked nodding to Dottie who was sitting beside Jax laughing with Audrey by her side. Evan grinned and looked back at Happy who was watching her carefully. "Meh, she's fun." Evan said shrugging. The man raised an eyebrow at her. The tall man pulled her to him and rubbed his thumb up and down the column of her neck. "She's got nice legs." He said quietly watching the girl for her reaction. The girl blinked at him and shrugged. He dipped his head and kissed her taking the girl by surprise. "Her tits are nicer." She said quietly nipping at his bottom lip. He nodded meeting her eyes. Thye had a silent conversation about fucking the girl. Evan nodded and walked back to the fire pit with Happy trailing behind her.

* * *

Evan sat at the bar laughing with Dottie ignoring the looks Audrey was sending her way as she walked back to the dorms with Opie. Jax sat beside Dottie and . They played drinking game after drinking game. Evan watched as the last shot hit Jax and he started to pass out. The amber eyed girl took him to the only unoccupied dorm and dumped him in his bed, on his side, with a waste can beside the bed just in case. She undressed him leaving him in his boxers. Evan shook her head and opened the door to her room. Glad it was empty, she was fucking tired. God only knew what time it was. The gorgeous raven ahired girl stripped and got into the shower relishing the heat and the water pressure.

She scrubbed her body making sure covered herself with soap to get the lake filth off her. She shampooed and conditioned as well. when she was done, Evan wrapped herself up in a towel and left the bathroom only to stop and see Happy sitting on her bed. She blinked him at him slowly then went to her bag and pulled out her night clothes. She heard Happy get up and walk over to her. Evan dropped her towel to pull on her clothes but before she could dot that Happy pulled her to him kissing her roughly. His rough hands slid up and down her hips as he picked her up kissing her harder and pressing her against the wall. She moaned softly as he sucked on her tit.

* * *

Audrey followed Opie back to his dorm glaring at Evan as she did so. She didn't like this game her friend was playing. She also was going to have a long talk with that asshole who called himself her brother. He had absolutely destroyed Evan. That's why she was being like this. Fuck that man. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see Opie stop. She ran right into him and fell on her ass. He turned as she was standing back up blinking her eyes at him. "Its cool if I crash with you?" She asked. Her guy nodded and smiled at her chuckling.

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes and yawning. "You asked me that already that's like the fourth time." Audrey grinned and shook her head. Opie picked her up and opened the door to his room. "Is it cool if I get a shower?" She asked pressing her face into his neck. Opie laughed more and nodded as he set her down in front of the bathroom. "I asked you that too huh?" He nodded and grinned making the girl just shake her head. The gorgeous redhead emptied her pockets setting everything on top of the dresser.

She stepped out of her shoes letting out a massive yawn. Opie watched as the redhead kept yawning and undressed folding everything before setting them on her shoes and heading into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He got undressed and pulled out a shirt and shorts for Audrey to wear to bed. He walked into the bathroom and heard Audrey mumble something he didn't know what she small hand jutted out of the shower grasping for a towel. Opie offered her one. She grabbed it and came out of the shower leaving it run so he could jump in.

Audrey shut the bathroom door and dried her long red hair first before drying her body off. She could barely keep her eyes open at this point so she pulled on the shirt that was on the bed and hung the towel back up in the bathroom. She crawled in the bed going to the side against the wall. So Opie would have enough room when he got out of the shower.

The redhead sunk under the covers and soon fell asleep. Opie exited the shower and dried himself off and came back in the room to put on boxers. He got in bed and frowned seeing his girl pressed up against the wall. The big man wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, grinning when he realized she wasn't wearing panties. "Behave, Ope." She muttered patting the hand that was on her bare hip. The man leaned over her and kissed her cheek before laying down and closing his eyes.

* * *

Dottie pulled Evan on top of her and began eating her out. Evan watched Happy fuck the waitress underneath her. She was so completely turned on by it she thought she was going to come already. Happy rubbed a thumb over her nipple, the amber eyed beauty moaned and closed her eyes as the blonde under her, wrapped her arms around her legs. Holding the raven haired girl to her mouth and rubbed her clit slowly. Evan watched Happy, who was watching Dottie with dark eyes. She watched the man fuck the blonde and god damn it was fucking hot. Her eyes trailed up Happy's body slowly, taking his chiseled tattooed torso, She bit her lip. He was so fucking sexy it was crazy. Her bright amber eyes watched as the man in front of her slid his cock in and out of the blonde making the woman moan in to Evan and dig her nails into the tattooed woman's thighs which made Evan groan. Her eyes worked up the man's body and met his gaze.

The spark she felt when their eyes met was ridiculous. The tanned girl bit her lip and moaned louder, she ran her hands through her hair moving her hips slowly against the blondes mouth and tongue. Completely turned on. She didn't think she could be any wetter. Watching Happy fuck was the biggest turn on to her. She was jerked forward and opened her eyes to see Happy staring at her his eyes black with lust. She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, Sweeping her tongue against his. As he pulled on her hair His rough hands rubbed up and down her body. She bit his lip leaning more towards him.

Evan closed her eyes as the blonde moaned into her. She rubbed the girls clit with her thumb biting her lip and looking up at Happy who was still watching her. Dottie dug her nails into Evans thighs dragging them dup and down her thighs. The blonde slapped Evans ass hard. The dark haired girl rocked her hips back and forth as she pinched the girls nipples. Dottie cried out making Evan smirk down at the blonde, not that she could see it. Evan grinned her focus solely on Dottie now. She squeezed and kneaded the girls tits her eyes lighting up as she moaned louder. She wasn't aware of Happy watching her the entire time. He could feel the blonde was close. He hadn't touched her didn't really want to. He just wanted Evan, wanted to touch her and feel her. That bothered him, he fucked her one time and she was already getting under his skin. He was brought out of this thoughts by the blonde crying out and bucking her hips up. He felt her come.

Happy pulled Evan to him and pulled out of the blonde. his lips were on hers and she was against the wall with her arms and legs around his middle. The man kissed her hungrily and pulled the condom off. He slipped into her moving slowly at first. Grabbing her ass and slapping it. "Hap" The girl moaned bucking into him. He kissed her neck and moved faster making her moan his name louder. She dug her nails in the back of his neck as he hit a certain spot. Happy smirked and nipped at the amber eyed beauty's neck.

"Fuck. Papi." She cried out as he pounded into her. He smirked feeling her walls tighten around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his shoulder to muffle her scream as she came. Happy pounded into her a few more times before reaching his climax. Evan rested her forehead on the tan tattooed man's shoulder trying to catch her breath and hide her smile. "Well, that was fun. I'm gonna jet." Dottie said smiling at the couple before opening the door slightly and slipping out. Happy looked down at the girl who was clinging to him and hiding a very satisfied smile. He carried her to the bed noticing her hold him tighter. He laid her down on the bed and stared at her. "Stay." He said then walked to the bathroom and got in the shower.

When he came out he looked around the room. She was still here, curled up in a ball with her back facing him. He went to his dress and pulled out bxers and a shirt. He pulled on boxers and got in the bed. "Evan." He slapped her ass and she looked over her shoulder at him her eyes halff open. He handed her his shirt, the girl took the shirt. He leaned over and kissed her deeply She responded slowly her lips moving lazily with his slowing his kisses down. She pulled away and put his shirt on. The tanned man pulled the stunning girl to him, tucking her into his side. He reached out and turned off the light.


End file.
